A Preschool Prank Romance
by Sugar Pink
Summary: Li & Sakura never got along! They often tease and prank each other. The fire alarm was pulled by accident due to their prank. The principal came up with a discipline for them: helping at the preschool. Can they fall in love while teaching the ABC's? RR!
1. Default Chapter

****

Sugar Pink: Hello everyone! I'm here today to introduce a new story! Please R/R! This chapter is still in trial mode, so if it doesn't do too well, like lack of reviews, then I'll remove it. Just a test run to see how the plot will turn out.

****

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li never got along since the first day they met each other way back in elementary. Now in high school, their constant bickering have only gotten worst. Due to a prank that they wanted to play on each other, the student body and the teachers evacuated the school when the fire alarm was pulled by accident. Upset about the whole thing, the principal decided to punish Syaoran and Sakura by making them do community service: taking care of little kids in the local preschool and nursery centre. Now with their hands full of little hyperactive kids, will Syaoran and Sakura possibly fall in love . . . while teaching the little kids the ABC's?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

A Preschool Prank Romance

Chapter 1: My Enemy, the Prankster

It was a bright and sunny morning in the small town of Tomoeda. Birds were chirping their song of spring, and cherry blossom petals were fluttering everywhere, creating a very pink atmosphere.

"What a nice day! Too bad we have to spend it in school." A 14 years old teenager sighed. Her honey brown hair blew in the wind that was streaming in through an opened window. Her emerald eyes were glued to the beautiful sight of the cherry blossom trees.

"BOO!!" A loud voice yelled, scaring the girl out of her daydream.

"AHH!!!" The girl screamed, falling out of her chair. A voice laughed as she fell to the ground.

"You should have seen your face!" Another teen laughed. He has chestnut brown hair and warm amber eyes, which were twinkling with laughter.

The girl glared as she realized who scared the daylights out of her. "Syaoran Li, you are **so** dead after school!!"

"Ooh, I'm scared." The boy with amber eyes, whose name was Syaoran, said sarcastically. "Sakura Kinomoto is mad at me again."

Sakura got up from the ground, and sat back in her seat. "You are **so** immature!"

"Oh, that hurts, considering that it came from someone who still has stuffed animals on her bed." Syaoran smirked.

"Hey!" Sakura's cheeks turned pink. "When have **you** been in **my** room?"

"Last month when Hiishu-sensei paired us up for that English project," Syaoran replied easily.

"Oh, you mean **our** project that **I** completed all by myself? You mean **our** project, the one that you never even touched?" Sakura glared.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're such a project hog." Syaoran shrugged.

"I am not a project hog! You're just a slacker!"

"Project hog!"

"Slacker!"

"Project hog!"

"Slacker!"

"Ahem!" The sensei cleared his throat loudly at the front of the room. Syaoran and Sakura quickly put a halt in their argument.

"Thank you, Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto." Hiishu-sensei sighed. _Teenagers today,_ he thought. "Now, today, we'll be starting a journal. I want you to record everything that happens in your life for two months. You do not have to include . . . err . . . _personal_ things, but everything else that's makes up a typical day of your life."

"How long does it have to be, sensei?" A girl with long purple black hair asked. Her name was Tomoyo Daijouji, Sakura's best friend.

"That's a very good question. It depends on how much you have to say, but of course, I'd expect something more than a quarter of a page. You can go out and buy your own notebooks to keep it in. Any other questions?"

The class was silent. "Good, then you can have a few minutes to chat among yourselves. Then the class wasn't so silent anymore.

"Let's go to the soda shop!" Someone cried.

"I saw this really cute notebook in Twin Bells!" Another chirped.

"Aw man, I have a curfew tonight!"

Syaoran turned around in his seat to face Sakura.

"I know it was you who stole my lunch last week and fed it to the stray cats behind the school."

"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Because I hid your towel from you that day we went swimming in P.E. class and you caught a cold because you came back in that wet bathing suit--oops!" Syaoran's cheeks reddened a bit, embarrassed as if he had just said too much, which, of course, he did.

Sakura grinned. _Finally admitted, eh?_ "I knew it was you all along who took my towel!" She huffed.

"Just like **I **knew that you're the one who stole my lunch!" Syaoran shot back. Then the bell rang, signalling that it's the end of the school day.

The students talked busily as they went to their lockers.

"Hi, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, walking up to her friend.

"Oh, hi, Tomoyo!" Sakura replied.

"What are you going to do after school today?"

"I'm going to think up a plan to get back at that Syaoran Li for scaring me in class today. I hate him." Sakura grumbled, grabbing her backpack.

"Oh, Sakura, why can't you guys just be friends?" Tomoyo suggested.

"With him? That's impossible! He's always so--hey, what's this?" Sakura reached into her bag and felt something soft . . . furry . . . CRAWLING!!!!!!!

"AAHHH!!" She hollered, jumping about a foot away from her bag.

"What is it?! What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"M-my b-b-backpack!! There's s-something _crawling_ in there!" Sakura said, pointing to her bag. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's bag and flipped it upside down, shaking it. Something fell out. It was a,

"MOUSE!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, as the white furry creature leapt out from her bag. The poor white mouse was falling from Sakura's bag, and it looks like it was going to be the end of his life because he was heading straight for the hard floor, but then,

"Oops, I got you, buddy." Syaoran appeared, catching the mouse before it fell. The mouse squeaked, probably in fright.

Syaoran turned around and looked at Sakura, whose emerald eyes was widen with fright as well. He smirked.

"What's the matter, _Sakura-chan_?" He asked, putting a lot of exaggeration on the words 'Sakura-chan.'

"The mouse surprised her." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh, are we scared of an innocent little mousy?" Syaoran teased in a babyish voice.

"You! You put that thing in my bag!" Sakura said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Now, why would I do that?" Syaoran asked innocently. Maybe a little **too** innocently.

"Because you want to get back at me for taking your lunch last week and feeding it to the stray cats in the back of the school--oops!" Sakura covered her mouth, as if she had said too much, which, of course, she did.

Syaoran grinned. "Oh, I **knew** it was you who took my lunch."

  
"Just like I **know** it was you who put that mouse in my backpack." Sakura crossed her arms across her chest.

"Whatever you say, _Sakura-chan_." Syaoran smirked, walking away, with the white mouse squeaking in his palm.

"This means war, Syaoran Li!" Sakura screamed after him.

*****

"Man, you should have seen her face!" Syaoran laughed.

"Gee, wasn't that kind of mean of you?" Rei asked. Rei was Syaoran's best friend. He has jet-black hair and dark brown eyes.

"You guys haven't seen the look on her face when she stole my lunch last week." Syaoran pointed out.

"I think it was a swell prank." Eriol Hiiragazawa grinned. He's Syaoran's other best friend. He has dark midnight blue hair and azure eyes behind his glasses.

"I know." Syaoran grinned. "Anyway, she threatened to prank me back good, so we better all think of something good before she can get me back."

"What do you have in mind?" Rei asked.

"I have the perfect prank. Here's what we do . . ."

*****

"Oh, that Syaoran Li makes me so mad! I have to come up with a good prank to get him back!" Sakura promised.

"What are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked, worried that her friend might do something crazy.

"I have the perfect idea already. Here, I'll tell you. . ." Sakura grinned.

****

Sugar Pink: And that's the first chapter!! Please R/R! I hope you'll like this story! This is still in trial mode, so I'll remove it if it has a lack of reviews. Please leave a comment or a suggestion if you have one!

R/R!


	2. Pull It Because I Said So!

****

Sugar Pink: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I read all of them and I was so touched! This story is still in trial mode(aka test run mode) so if this 2nd chapter isn't doing well, I'll remove the story. Please R/R this chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

****

Last Chapter:

"Oh, that Syaoran Li makes me so mad! I have to come up with a good prank to get him back!" Sakura promised.

"What are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked, worried that her friend might do something crazy.

"I have the perfect idea already. Here, I'll tell you. . ." Sakura grinned.

****

A Preschool Prank Romance

Chapter 2: Pull It Because I Said So!

The next day, Syaoran, Rei and Eriol were standing in the hall, their prank all set.

"Okay, so if she tries to prank me, I'll run out here. You guys pull that string and leafs would come pouring down on her, okay?" Syaoran asked.

"You sure you've **only** put leafs in the sack?" Eriol asked, looking at the sack. It was musty and brown, and they placed the trap in a small corridor of the school. It was hang with a lot of other old empty sacks on the ceiling, because the janitor was too lazy to get rid of the sacks.

The bag of feathers hung up there, blending in with the other old empty sacks, not really standing out at all. Perfect!

"Of course, I'm not **that** cruel to her, am I?" Syaoran asked. The other two guys sighed. Syaoran looked at them with his innocent auburn eyes. "What? I promised that I wouldn't use the leaf prank if she doesn't prank me first!"

"Let's just go to class." Rei suggested.

*****

Syaoran sat down in his seat. His seat is right behind Sakura's.

"I do hope you're not trying to prank me." Syaoran said innocently.

"What? For putting a mouse in my bag?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes glaring at him.

"Hey, you're the one who stole my lunch!"

"You're the one who towel-napped my towel!"

"Whatever prank you throw at me today, I'm prepared." Syaoran grinned, his thoughts drifting to the sack full of leafs.

"Always expect the unexpected, _Syaoran-kun_." Sakura said, putting quite a bit of exaggeration on the words 'Syaoran-kun.'

Sakura's thoughts drifted back to this morning, when she was setting the prank with Tomoyo.

__

~Flashback~

****

"Okay, so here's the plan, Tomoyo. If Li tries to prank me, then I'll run out here. You'll pull that string, then the water balloons would start to roll. That'll give him a good soak." Sakura grinned.

"Sakura, are you sure about this? Dropping water balloons on Li-kun wouldn't be a nice thing to do." Tomoyo said, quite worried.

"Hey, he made me got a cold the other day when we went swimming." Sakura huffed, crossing her arms. "Besides, this is only for emergencies. Only if he tries to prank me, I'll use the water balloon prank. If he doesn't try anything funny, I promise I won't prank him either." Sakura promised, trying to make her friend less worry.

"I guess." Tomoyo sighed.

__

~End of flashback~

"Why are you smiling like that?" Syaoran asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her train of thoughts.

"I asked, why are you smiling like the cat who's going to pounce on the mouse." Syaoran said.

"That's none of your business." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"As long as it has nothing to do with me." Syaoran shrugged.

"Like I'll be spending my time thinking about you."

"That's not a bad idea, you know. You should think of me more often." Syaoran winked.

"You mean like how to ship you off to New Jersey?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Are you talking an elopement?" Syaoran asked.

"An elopement with you? As if!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind." Syaoran grinned.

"Too bad I would."

"And why would you?"

"Hmm . . . that's a good question. Maybe it's because I don't like New Jersey." Sakura said sarcastically.

"How about eloping to Japan instead?" Syaoran suggested, playing along.

"We're already **in** Japan, idiot."

"Isn't that great! We're eloped! Now when are we going to get marry?" Syaoran grinned.

"In two thousand more years." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so soon? I don't think I'll have time to save up for our wedding rings. Do you mind if I just use a 25 cents plastic gumball ring instead?" Syaoran teased.

"You could get a million dollars gold ring, and I still wouldn't marry you." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Then why did you eloped with me?" Syaoran said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Whoever said I did?!?!"

"Hey, I said let's elope to Japan, and you said we're already **in** Japan, so that means we're eloped. Oh, you don't like me? I'm so hurt." Syaoran sighed, putting on a painful expression on his face that looks totally fake.

"Quit being sarcastic." Sakura glared.

*****

__

Thank God the lunch bell finally rang, Sakura thought, picking up her books. Her stomach was crying out for food. So far, that Syaoran Li haven't tried to prank her . . . yet.

__

I better go check on the water balloons. Wouldn't want anything to happen to them, Sakura thought, strolling to the area of the school where she had set up the trap.

"Everything seems fine . . ." Sakura mumbled, glancing at the rope that will trigger the trap to take action. Suddenly, Sakura felt someone's fingers on her hair.

"Ahh!" She jumped, whirling around. Standing behind her was none other than Syaoran, who just stood there, with his arm up in midair, and staring at Sakura as if she went nuts.

"What are you doing?!?!" Sakura asked.

"There was something in your hair. Just thought I'd be nice to you for once and get it out for you." Syaoran shrugged, lowering his arm back.

"For all I know, you probably put something in my hair." Sakura said, running her fingers through her honey brown hair, trying to get out whatever it was that Syaoran put there.

"What? No, I didn't!" Syaoran said. "This was in your hair." He opened his palm to show her.

"Oh, you mean air?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I mean--what?" Syaoran stared at his palm and realized that it was empty. "Hey what happened to the paperclip?"

"Syaoran Li!" Sakura glared. "What did you put in my hair?" Sakura pat her head, trying to feel something.

"I swear, I didn't!" Syaoran exclaimed trying to convince her, but it was not working.

"Okay, that's it! I wasn't going to prank you, but now that you have prank me first, I have no choice!" Sakura said hotly, reaching for the rope that'll trigger the water balloons.

"Whoa! The girl gone crazy!" Syaoran turned around and started to run.

"Come back here!" Sakura exclaimed, running after him, leaving the rope alone. She jumped on Syaoran's back, causing him to fall.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" Syaoran shouted, trying to get Sakura to get off his back. At this time, Ronald James, the school's scary cat, was walking and saw Syaoran and Sakura on the floor, looking as if they're about to kill each other.

"W-what are you guys d-doing?" Ronald asked, shaking and trembling.

"Get off me, Kinomoto!" Syaoran said, still having no luck pushing Sakura off him.

"Admit that you put something in my hair!" Sakura said, still clinging onto Syaoran.

"But I didn't!!!!!"

"Yes you did!!!!!" Sakura yelled. She had a feeling that someone was standing behind them watching their fight.

"Hey, whoever you are watching this, pull it!" Syaoran exclaimed, meaning the string that'll trigger the bag of leafs to fall. Sakura whirled her head around and saw that it was Ronald James.

"Ronald, pull it!" Sakura screamed, meaning the rope that'll trigger the water balloons.

"P-pull?" Ronald stuttered. _Gosh! What am I suppose to pull? There isn't anything here to pull!_ Frantically, he saw the fire alarm.

"PULL IT ALREADY!!" Both Syaoran and Sakura screamed, still struggling on the floor.

"W-why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!! NOW!!!!!" Both of the screamed.

"I'm sorry, Mommy!" Ronald cried, his hand reaching for the fire alarm and gave it a sharp yank.

BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The shrill whistling sound erupted all through Tomoeda High.

****

Sugar Pink: And that's chapter 2!! Please leave a review!!! I need all your support!!!!!! As I've said, this story is still in trial mode, so if it doesn't do too well, like a lack of reviews, I'll remove it, because what's the point of writing a story if nobody reads it right? I appreciated all your wonderful reviews in chapter 1, and I hope you'll all leave a comment for this chapter too!

R/R!!


	3. Back to Preschool

****

Sugar Pink: Wow! Thanks for reading this story everyone! I'm glad you're all enjoying this story as much as I have fun typing it out! I hope this story will turn out for the best, like my other stories in the past have. I'll try my best to make this story enjoyable for all of you guys to read! Please drop a review after you're done reading! It means a lot to me!! Make an authoress happy, plz?? Ha ha ha ha!

Just to answer some questions, Ronald James is a "scardy" cat...I realized I typed "scary" cat in chapter 2 . . . sorry! It just means Ronald is a person who's scared of everything . . . kind of like Chuckie Finster, in the cartoon **Rugrats**.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! Please don't sue me because if I do own CCS, I wouldn't be here making a FAN fiction ~sigh~ sad, I know.

****

Last Chapter:

"PULL IT ALREADY!!" Both Syaoran and Sakura screamed, still struggling on the floor.

"W-why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!! NOW!!!!!" Both of them screamed.

"I'm sorry, Mommy!" Ronald cried, his hand reaching for the fire alarm and gave it a sharp yank.

BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The shrill whistling sound erupted all through Tomoeda High.

****

A Preschool Prank Romance

Chapter 3: Back to Preschool

"Ah, what a beautiful day it is today. The birds are chirping and the kids are off having a good time." Principal Kyonsu sighed, leaning back in his chair. Suddenly, the shrill whistle of the school's fire alarm made him jolt up from his seat.

"What's going on?!?!?"

"Sir, a fire alarm has been pulled!" The secretary, Ms. Mahura said, bursting into the room in a panic.

"But there wasn't any drill planned for today!" Principal Kyonsu said.

"It could be a real fire, sir!" Ms. Mahura claimed.

"Quick, evacuate the building immediately!"

*****

Syaoran and Sakura froze in their position on the floor. Was that the fire alarm?

"Ahhh!!!! There's a fire!!!!!!!" They screamed.

"Wait, guys, it's just that I pulled--"

"Run!!!!" Sakura and Syaoran dashed for the nearest exit. Deciding to follow them, Ronald ran too.

"Over here!!" Syaoran yelled, dashing down the stairs.

"I'm coming!!" Sakura yelled back. Running along with them are the rest of Tomoeda High, both students and teachers. Suddenly, someone crashed into Sakura, causing her to miss her footing and tripped down the stairs.

"Whoa!!!!" Sakura shrieked, tumbling down the stairs, finally landing at the bottom.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked.

"I think so." Sakura said, getting up. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain that shot from her left ankle all the way up to her knee.

"OUCH!!!!" She yelled.

"What's wrong now?" Syaoran asked. The fire could be charging at them any minute!

"I twisted my ankle!! I can't move!" Sakura told him.

"Oh, perfect!" Syaoran grumbled. "Come on, I'll carry you out." He said.

"How??"

"Piggyback riding. Get on!" Syaoran said, turning his back towards Sakura so she could get on his back.

"Are you sure?" She asked tentatively.

"Do you want to stay here and die???" Syaoran screamed. It's getting harder to talk with the fire alarm screeching in the background. Without another thought, Sakura got on his back, and he carried her down another flight of stairs, and out the door.

"Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, get over here!" Their class teacher called. Carrying Sakura on his back, Syaoran rushed over to join the rest of the class.

"Where were you two?" The teacher asked.

"She hurt her ankle." Syaoran explained.

"Just get together with the class. This could be a real fire!" The teacher said.

"Okay." Syaoran said. "Are you okay?" He asked, gently lowering Sakura back on the ground.

"I think so. It was just a sprain." Sakura gently touch her left ankle. Suddenly, the fire truck came, whirling its siren.

"What's the situation?" The firefighters asked.

"We're not sure, the fire alarm was pulled." Principal Kyonsu said.

****

An hour later

"There's no fire!! The fire alarm was pulled on purpose as a prank!!!" Principal Kyonsu roared. "I would like to know who did it!!!"

The campus of students, none of them spoke up. Suddenly, Ronald stepped out.

"I-i-it was m-me w-w-who pulled the a-a-a-alarm, s-sir." Ronald stuttered.

"**You**, Ronald?" The principal's eyes widen, not quite believing him. How could a little scardy cat do such a wild thing?!?!

"I-I have a g-good reason though." Ronald said.

"Very well, come to my office. Meanwhile, the rest of you, go back to class."

*****

"Can you believe Ronald pulled the fire alarm?" Tomoyo gasped.

"Uh, no, I can't believe it." Sakura said. The two of them were walking back to class. _How could Ronald have pulled the alarm? Syaoran and I were with him when the alarm went off! He didn't pull anything!_ Sakura thought.

"We need to talk." A voice said. Sakura turned around. It was that Li Syaoran again.

"What?"

"About that alarm . . . we were with Ronald when the alarm went off. How could he pull it without us seeing him?" Syaoran frowned.

"That was what I was just thinking!" Sakura exclaimed. "Ronald was pulling the string that triggers the water balloons, not the fire alarm."

"No, he was pulling the rope that triggers the bag of leafs." Syaoran pointed out.

"Water balloons!"

"Leafs!"

"Water balloons!"  
  
"Leafs!"

"Water balloons!"

"Leafs!"

Suddenly, the cackle of the PA system went off, and they could hear Ms. Mahura's voice saying,

"Would Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran please report to the office."

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. "What trouble have you gotten me into this time?!" They both asked each other at the same time.

"Me? You're the troublemaker around here!" Sakura protested.

"No, you are!" Syaoran accused.

"You are!" Sakura accused back.

"Am not!" Syaoran denied.

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Ahem!!" The teacher cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh . . ." both Sakura and Syaoran said sheepishly. "I guess we should get going?"

"That would be a wise choice." The teacher agreed.

*****

"I'm glad you two could join us." Principal Kyonsu said sternly. Ronald was in the office as well.

"Uh, what did we do?" Sakura asked.

"Ronald here said, you told him to pull the alarm by screaming at him." The principal said.

"WHAT??? WE DID NOT!!!" Both Syaoran and Sakura denied.

"Where were you two when the alarm went off?" The principal asked.

"At the second floor, by the water fountain, with Ronald," Both of them replied.

"I rest my case. The fire alarm was near the water fountain." Principal Kyonsu said.

"So are my bag of leafs!" Syaoran protested.

"And my water balloons!" Sakura added.

"What are you two talking about?"

"It was a prank we set up for each other. The plan was to shower her with leafs." Syaoran said.

"And my point was to soak him with water balloons." Sakura joined in.

"And we told Ronald to pull the rope so the leafs I've set up would fall on Sakura."

"No, Ronald was suppose to pull the string so my water balloons would soak you." Sakura said.

"No, my leafs were suppose to fall!"

"No, my water balloons were!"

"Leafs!"

"Water balloons!"

"Leafs!"

"Excuse me, **children**!!!" Principal Kyonsu said loudly. They stopped arguing immediately.

"I-I-I thought you guys told me to pull the fire alarm . . ." Ronald stuttered, sitting on the chair, shaking a bit.

"What?!?! Why would we tell you to do that?!?!?" Both Syaoran and Sakura yelled.

"Y-y-you guys said 'pull it!' so I thought you mean the fire alarm since that was the only thing there to pull." Ronald said. "I-I didn't n-notice there were strings and ropes."

"Let's all go see this, shall we?" The principal said, getting up.

*****

"This is where we set up the traps." Syaoran said, pointing to an old rope.

"You're expecting me that this rope would cause a flurry of old leaf to tumble down from out of nowhere? HA!" Principal Kyonsu laughed, giving the rope a yank.

"NNOO!!" Syaoran tried to stop him, but it was too late. Indeed, a flurry of leafs tumbled from the old sack. There were leafs of all sorts of colours; red, yellow, brown. It was like the season autumn was taking place inside Tomoeda High.

"Blah! What is the meaning of this???" Principal Kyonsu yelled.

"I told you not to pull it." Syaoran said.

"And this string here triggers my water balloons." Sakura said. "You see, both our traps and the fire alarm were in the same place, but Ronald didn't see our ropes and strings, and only saw the fire alarm, so he pulled that." Sakura explained.

"I see . . ." the principal examined the string that Sakura had pointed to. Turning around, he didn't realize that the back of his suit had caught the tiny white string that'll trigger the water balloons. Walking, Principal Kyonsu felt a tug at his suit.

"Huh?" He wondered. Just then, ten giant water balloons came splashing down, hitting him directly.

Just then, the janitor came by. "Oh my, look like I have my work cut out for me." He sighed.

*****

"Do you know that setting booby traps in the school is not right?!?! And because of your silly traps, the fire trucks arrived for nothing!!" Principal Kyonsu exclaimed. His suit was still wet with leafs stuck on him.

"But, Principal Kyonsu, it was all a misunderstanding. We meant for Ronald to pull the rope and string, not the alarm." Syaoran reasoned.

"If the two of you didn't set those traps, Ronald wouldn't have pulled anything now, would he?" The principal said. "But seeing that I'm the nice principal that I am, I won't expel you two or anything. Just two months of community service."

"WHAT?!?" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed.

"Or do you prefer the expelling instead?"

"No!!" They quickly said.

"That's what I thought. You two will be spending two months in the Preschool and Nursery Centre, helping out with the little kids. I hope this will teach you two a lesson." Principal Kyonsu said. Turning to Ronald, he then said, "As for you, Ronald, you would be helping the janitor mop up all that water and leaf on the second floor."

"Yes, sir." Ronald gulped.

*****

"This is your entire fault!" Sakura grumbled. It was after school, and their first day at the preschool centre in Tomoeda.

"How is it **my **fault?" Syaoran protested.

"You always have to prank me, so I have to prank you back, and now you got the both of us into this preschool community thing." Sakura said.

"Hey, it could be fun." Syaoran shrugged. The two of them went dot-eyed, seeing a bunch of energetic kids running everywhere.

"Yeah, fun." Sakura said.

"Shut up and do your job! And don't scare the little kids." Syaoran said.

"If anyone would be scaring them it's you." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, you two must be the community service workers from Tomoeda High. Principal Kyonsu phoned earlier and told me all about it." A lady with brown hair in her mid 30's smiled. "I'm the one who runs the preschool centre. My name's Mitsumi."

"Hello, Mitsumi-san," Both Sakura and Syaoran said.

"You may start your job here for two months now." Mitsumi said. "Kids, we have two helpers from Tomoeda High. They'll be spending two months with us!"

Immediately, the little kids turned their heads and looked at Sakura and Syaoran. Then,

"YAY!!!!" They cheered.

"Come on, you can colour with me! But stay in the lines!!" A little girl with black hair tied into two pigtails at the sides of her head grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Um, sure! Let's go colour." Sakura said, letting the little girl take her to a desk.

"You are going to teach me how to make paper airplanes!" A little boy with brown hair said to Syaoran, holding a piece of paper in his hand. He was wearing a blue baseball cap backward on his head.

"Okay, let's go do that." Syaoran said, following the little boy to a desk also.

__

This is going to be the longest two months of my life, both Syaoran and Sakura thought.

****

Sugar Pink: AND THAT'S CHAPTER 3!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! It's nice to read a feedback/comment/suggestion from someone who reads what you wrote. Please R/R and I'll update faster!!

Please check out my other stories too!! I'm going to start a Love Hina one soon, and it'll be posted up soon!

R/R!!!


	4. Kick Me Signs and an Old Rival

****

Sugar Pink: WOW!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAD SUCH A WONDERFUL TIME READING THEM *sniff* YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please R/R this chapter too!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!

****

Last Chapter:

"Come on, you can colour with me! But stay in the lines!!" A little girl with black hair tied into two pigtails at the sides of her head grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Um, sure! Let's go colour." Sakura said, letting the little girl take her to a desk.

"You are going to teach me how to make paper airplanes!" A little boy with brown hair said to Syaoran, holding a piece of paper in his hand. He was wearing a blue baseball cap backward on his head.

"Okay, let's go do that." Syaoran said, following the little boy to a desk also.

__

This is going to be the longest two months of my life, both Syaoran and Sakura thought.

****

A Preschool Prank Romance

Chapter 4: Kick Me Signs and Old Rivals

"So, how was your first day at community work?" Mitsumi asked, with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Well, the kids are cute, but they're so . . . energetic." Sakura said, sitting down on a chair. The kids have all gone home, and it's closing time. Syaoran and Sakura are helping Mitsumi clean up before going home themselves.

"Well, I bet you were just as energetic as they were when you were their age, Sakura-chan." Mitsumi smiled.

"Yeah, I bet I was." Sakura laughed.

"I wasn't. I was always a hardworking kid." Syaoran boasted.

"As if." Sakura muttered.

"Well, it seems like we're all done here! You two could go home now." Mitsumi said.

"Okay. Bye, Mitsumi-san!" They both said.

*****

"Why are you following me?" Sakura asked, walking home in the sidewalk of Tomoeda. The sun was beginning to set, creating a gold tinted, orange atmosphere.

"I'm not following you, I live this way too." Syaoran protested. The two walked in silence. Until Sakura spoke up.

"How long have we known each other for?" She asked.

"Huh?" Syaoran replied brilliantly, surprised by her question.

"Oh, I don't know. All I remember is we trying to outdo the other in pranks. How long have we known each other for?"

"Uh . . . since . . . grade three?" Syaoran said.

"Hmm, I guess. I remember that day you're the one who tried to prank me first!" Sakura giggled.

"What?!?! No way, you're the one who tried to prank **me** first!" Syaoran protested.

"You hid all my crayons from me!" Sakura said.

"You hid my hat from me!" Syaoran said. The two of them burst out laughing.

"Good old memories," Syaoran said, patting Sakura on the back.

"I couldn't agree more." Sakura agreed, patting Syaoran on the back also.

"Well, I turn this corner to get home. See you tomorrow." Syaoran smiled, turning left.

"Bye!" Sakura chirped, continue on straight. Neither of them noticed that the other had placed a 'Kick me' sign on each other's back . . .

****

The next day at school

"So, was the preschool centre fun?" Tomoyo asked.

"I walked home with Syaoran Li." Sakura said.

"Really, and you two didn't kill each other on the way??" Tomoyo gasped.

"We patted each other on the back." Sakura said.

"A-are you sure?" Tomoyo asked. Her best friend and Syaoran Li patted each other on the back, complimenting each other like normal people? WOW!! Would miracles ever cease?

"But I stuck a 'kick me' sign on his back." Sakura grinned.

"Oh!!" Tomoyo laughed. Now **that** sounds more like it!

"But when I got home, I realized he stuck a 'kick me' sign on my back too." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Can you believe that? Sticking signs on people's back are so childish."

"I know, it is quite childish, isn't it?" Syaoran's voice interrupted.

"Have you been eavesdropping on my conversations?" Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Just as much as you have been eavesdropping mines." Syaoran smirked.

"I just overheard last week that you have a crush on Kumiki." Sakura grinned. Syaoran felt his cheeks grew hot.

Kumiki Yamagochi is the school's most popular girl, with her long raven hair and warm brown eyes. Practically every guy has a crush on her, and Syaoran was no exception.

"When did you hear that???" Syaoran shouted.

"When you were talking to Eriol yesterday." Sakura said easily.

"Yeah, will I overheard you saying to Daijouji that your waist inch increased by one since last week." Syaoran huffed.

"Hey!!!! You weren't supposed to know that!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Ahem, is there any trouble?" Principal Kyonsu asked.

"No, sir." Both Syaoran and Sakura chimed.

*****

"And she found out about Kumiki!!" Syaoran complained to Eriol in math class later.

"Big deal, every guy in school has a crush on Kumiki . . . except for me of course." Eriol added.

"Yeah, you just adore Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo." Syaoran smirked.

"You tell anyone that, you're dead." Eriol threatened.

"I won't, don't worry." Syaoran said. Suddenly, Kumiki entered the room, her soft black hair swept up in a high ponytail that bounces when she walks swiftly to her seat . . . which was in front of Syaoran.

"Hi, Syaoran." She chirped, and gave him a sweet friendly smile.

"H-h-hi, Kumiki." Syaoran stuttered hello back.

"Did you finish the math homework?" Kumiki asked.

"Y-yeah. Did you?"

"Yep! Oh, hi, Sakura-chan!" Kumiki greeted Sakura, who just slide into her seat, which was behind Syaoran.

"Hi, Kumiki-chan, hi, _Syaoran-kun_." Sakura said, putting a lot of exaggeration on Syaoran's name, like he usually does with hers.

"Oops!" Kumiki said, as she accidentally dropped her pencil. It hit the floor with a soft _click_ and rolled under Syaoran's seat.

"I'll get it for you." He offered, bending down and reaching for Kumiki's pencil. "Here."

"Thanks, Syaoran-kun," Kumiki smiled, turning back around in her seat.

"Y-y-you're welcome." Syaoran blushed hard once more. _Wow . . . she called me Syaoran-kun!_ He thought excitedly.

****

After school

"No, you don't colour like that, you colour like this!" Karie, a little girl, said, colouring the sky green. "You're suppose to colour it green!"

"But isn't the sky supposed to be blue?" Sakura asked.

"My sky is green!" Karie beamed cutely. Sakura gave a smile, but she's really tired. She just spent the last hour pushing the kids on the swing!! Glancing across the room, she could see that Syaoran wasn't doing too well either. He was playing blind tag with the kids, and with the blindfold on, he kept on bumping into things.

"Okay, kids, it's time to clean up!" Mitsumi said. "Your parents would be here to pick you up."

"Finally, I can see!" Syaoran sighed, revealing his amber eyes from the blindfold.

"At least you get to play tag, I have to push the kids on the swings!" Sakura said.

"Are you kidding? I got at least three bruises from bumping into the desks because of that blindfold!"

"Serves you right!"

"Why do I have to get stuck doing community work with you?" Syaoran grumbled.

"Yes, I suppose it is quite disappointing, considering that I'm not Kumiki." Sakura teased. Syaoran's cheeks grew hot again.

"Ooh, Syaoran's blushing!" Sakura laughed, which made him blush some more.

"Stop it!"

By this time, most of the kids have already gone home, except for one. It was a little boy with short black hair and he's crying.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked him.

"Nobody is here to pick me up." The little boy sniffed.

"Where's your mommy or daddy?" Syaoran asked.

"Mommy's at the hospital . . . I'm getting a new baby sister and Daddy's at the hospital with her. My cousin is supposed to pick me up but he's not here."

"Oh, I'm sure your cousin would be here soon." Syaoran reassured. Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Tommy, I'm here!"

"Cousin Ryko!!" The little boy shouted with delight, and ran to the other boy who looked about Syaoran's age. Syaoran's eyes widen.

It was Ryko Motoyama. Ryko Motoyama was Syaoran's biggest enemy since kindergarten. Ryko had always been better than he is at everything, from running, to colouring. He's always perfect, his math is always correct and he always coloured inside the lines. But after fourth grade, Ryko moved, and Syaoran never saw him again . . . until now.

Ryko's jet-black hair gleamed in the sunlight and suddenly, he saw Syaoran.

"Hey, aren't you Syaoran Li?" Ryko asked.

"Yeah, I am. Surprised to see you here again, Ryko." Syaoran said.

"Same here. I haven't seen you since grade four!"

"Yeah, I remember."

"You were always upset because I was better than you at most things." Ryko laughed.

"I was not upset!"

"Yes, you were! I always coloured better than you can, my Japanese were excellent, and I can even eat faster than you." Ryko smirked.

"Well, things are different now, and I can do a lot of things you can't." Syaoran said.

"Oh, really?"

"Really," Syaoran answered confidently.

"Forget it, I'm not going to argue with you."

"Fine, but I can do a lot of things you can't." Syaoran crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Who's that?" Ryko's sights were on Sakura, who was helping Mitsumi clear the tables.

"Oh, that's Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Oh, so she's the girl you like eh?" Ryko smirked. Syaoran's amber eyes widen.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM?!?! ME AND HER?!?! NO WAY!!!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"You're just saying that because you're too shy to admit it." Ryko smirked.

"I am not to shy! I do not like Sakura!!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I like her, then?" Ryko asked.

"What?!?!?!?!"

"I'm done!!!! I can go home!!" Sakura cheered, walking towards the boys.

"Hello." Ryko said with a friendly smile.

"Oh . . . hi." Sakura replied.

"I'm Ryko Motoyama. I'm Tommy's cousin, here to pick him up. Also, I'm Syaoran's childhood friend."

"Oh, really?" Sakura said.

"Oh yes, and your name is Sakura, I assume?"

"How did you know?"

"Syaoran told me. You seem like a nice person. May I call you Sakura?"

"Oh, of course. I always like to meet new friends."

"Great! I'll be around the preschool centre more often since I have to take care of Tommy because his mother just gave birth to a baby girl. So I guess I'll be seeing you more often, Sakura. Bye for now." Ryko said, giving Sakura a wink before walking away.

"He seems cute." Sakura blushed.

"NO WAY!!" Syaoran protested loudly.

"Oh, I almost forgot you were standing there." Sakura laughed. Syaoran sweatdropped..

"He is not cute!" He said.

"Yes, he is . . . quite sweet too."

"I don't think he's cute." Syaoran huffed.

"Well, of course not, you're a **guy!**" Sakura reminded.

"I knew that!"

"Do you think he'll ask me out?" Sakura asked, with a blush on her cheeks.

"WHAT?!?! YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH RYKO MOTOYAMA?????????"

****

Sugar Pink: I seriously need to sleep now. I'm too tired. Please R/R!!! I hope you guys don't think I messed up the chapter because I'm so tired. Leave a suggestion if you have one, I'm open to any suggestions!! R/R because I really need your support!!!!!!

R/R!!!!


	5. Such a Loser

****

Sugar Pink: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews last chapter!!!!! You guys are the best!!!!!!! I hope you're all having fun reading this story as much as I have fun writing it!!!! It's a great feeling to know that there are actually people out there who read what you wrote!

Please R/R this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Why am I even typing it anyways, it's pretty obvious!

****

Last chapter:

"He is not cute!" He said.

"Yes, he is . . . quite sweet too."

"I don't think he's cute." Syaoran huffed.

"Well, of course not, you're a **guy!**" Sakura reminded.

"I knew that!"

"Do you think he'll ask me out?" Sakura asked, with a blush on her cheeks.

"WHAT?!?! YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH RYKO MOTOYAMA?????????"

****

A Preschool Prank Romance

Chapter 5: Such a Loser

"Well, why not?" Sakura shrugged.

"You can't go out with him!!!!!!!" Syaoran exclaimed, waving his arms around violently in protest.

"And why not?"

"Because . . . he always colours inside the lines! He always gets 100% on his Japanese exams! He always wins the Best Athlete Award! And he even eats fast!!!!!!!!" Syaoran shouted.

"Aren't you supposed to be listing his bad qualities, not his good ones?" Sakura asked, as if it's **so** obvious, which of course, it was.

"Oh yeah . . ." Syaoran said, as it dawned on him as well.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but if you're going to go all crazy, the hospital is that way." Sakura pointed in the direction of the hospital.

"I AM NOT GOING ALL CRAZY!!!"

"Ack! Syaoran Li is nuts! I'm going home!" Sakura laughed, dashing off, leaving him standing on the sidewalk looking like an idiot.

*****

"Blah! I just told Ryko that he's not going to be better than me anymore and there he goes flirting with my enemy!! That just proves he could do stuff that I can't!!" Syaoran grumbled, slumping on the couch, his phone next to his ear.

"I don't get what you are talking about." Eriol said on the other line. "So Ryko flirts with Sakura. What does that have to do with him being better than you?"

"It shows he could do something I can't!"

"And just what is that something?"

"He can befriend the most annoying person on earth! Being able to flirt with Sakura Kinomoto without gagging is quite talented. I'll never possess a talent like that." Syaoran sighed.

"So why don't you just befriend Sakura too?"

"I tried that back in grade four and failed miserably."

"Well, Ryko might be able to beat you in making friends, but you can beat him in getting a girlfriend." Eriol suggest.

"Huh?" Syaoran replied smartly.

"Kumiki!! She's the school's most popular girl, also your long time crush! If you can get her to go out with you, then you'll not only get the girl of your dreams, but beat Ryko as well!"

"That's crazy! How can I get Kumiki to notice **me**??? I'm not even popular! I'm just another regular guy."

" . . .A regular guy who is captain of the soccer team." Eriol added.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Syaoran, you're a great soccer player! If you impress Kumiki with that skill, she'll fall for you for sure!"

"I don't know, Eriol . . ."

  
"What have you got to lose? You already lost everything." Eriol pointed out.

"Gee, thanks, friend." Syaoran stated dully.

****

Meanwhile

"Wow! So this Ryko guy is like totally cute?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well . . ." Sakura blushed. The two of them were in Tomoyo's room, in Tomoyo's mansion, having their regular girl chat.

"Wow!" Tomoyo said again.

"I can't believe annoying Syaoran Li would have a friend like that." Sakura laughed. "He was screaming when I told him I like Ryko."

"Li-kun was screaming?" Tomoyo frowned.

"Yeah."

"Was he like, loud? Was he like, waving his arms around in protest?????" Tomoyo's violet eyes widen.

"Yes . . ."

"OHMIGOSH!!!!!! LI-KUN HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura fell off the bed and on the floor. "WHAT?!?!?!? TOMOYO!!!!!!!"

"Well, why else would he make such a big deal about you saying another guy is cute??"

"I don't know!!! I just know Syaoran Li and I always hated each other and always will!!!!!!! He doesn't have a crush on me!!!!"

"Well, you can never be too sure. Once they enter their teen years, guys could be very unpredictable. Always expect the unexpected, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said wisely.

"Tomoyo, it's really not that big a deal! He's just jealous that I get attention from guys and he doesn't get attention from girls!" Sakura huffed.

"Just in case he does have a liking toward you, you have to be careful around him." Tomoyo advised.

"What???"

"Be nice to him!! Be kind! You don't want to break his heart when he confesses his love!!"

"Ack!!" Sakura sweat dropped. "He won't confess because he doesn't have a crush on me!!"

"Just in case, Sakura!! Even if he doesn't, it couldn't hurt to be nice!"

"But--"

"Starting tomorrow, Sakura Kinomoto would be nice to Syaoran Li! And I'll make sure of that!" Tomoyo grinned.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

****

The next day

Syaoran took a deep breath. His heart was beating wildly. Why? Because not far from him was Kumiki, at her locker. Today's the day he's going to ask her to come see his soccer game after school.

Strolling over casually, he stopped at Kumiki's locker. "Konnichiwa, Kumiki-chan." He said.

"Oh, konnichiwa, Syaoran-kun!" Kumiki chirped, with a sweet friendly smile. Syaoran felt his cheeks turn red again and his heart beat even faster than it already did, if that's possible.

"A-a-are you busy after school?" He asked.

"Nope, I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh, because I'm playing a soccer match today at Link High, and I just want some friends to come over and watch." Syaoran said, trying to make his voice sound casual.

"Oh! You're playing Link High today?" Kumiki asked excitedly.

"Yeah . . ."

"I never knew it was today! Sure! I'll love to come and watch!" Kumiki beamed.

"You would?" Syaoran asked, surprised.

"Of course!!"

"Oh . . . okay . . . see you then. Bye." Syaoran said, still in a state of shock that Kumiki agreed so easily.

"Bye, Syaoran-kun!!"

*****

"There he is now, be nice, Sakura!" Tomoyo said, seeing Syaoran in the distance.

"What if he tries to prank me?!?!"

"If you were nice, I'm sure he won't! I have to go now, but remember: you don't want to break the poor guy's heart!" Tomoyo warned before dashing off.

"Wait!! Tomoyo!!!" Sakura called, but Tomoyo had already dashed away.

Sakura gulped as she saw Syaoran comes closer.

"K-konnichiwa, Syaoran-kun! How are you on this lovely morning?" Sakura greeted nervously. Syaoran slowed down his pace and stared at her, a confused expression on his face.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sakura?" Syaoran demanded.

"You baka!! I **am** Sakura!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're Eriol, or Rei, in a disguise. Hey, is this a mask?" Syaoran asked, pinching Sakura's left cheek.

"Ow!!!! You baka! You moron!!!" Sakura screamed, pushing his hand away.

"Yep, you're definitely Sakura." Syaoran concluded, walking away.

"Have a crush on me, eh? That Tomoyo is **so** wrong!!" Sakura grumbled, rubbing her sore cheek.

*****

"So, how did it work with Kumiki?" Rei asked. "Eriol filled me in on your plan to beat your rival Ryko."

"Piece of cake! Kumiki couldn't be happier to go see my game today!" Syaoran said.

"Great! Now there's only one thing left!" Eriol said.

"What's that?" Syaoran wanted to know.

"You, Li Syaoran, will have to go practice, right now!"

"What?? Why?!?!"

"You don't want to **lose** the game in front of Kumiki, do you?" Eriol asked.

"No! But I won't lose!" Syaoran said.

"You can never be sure . . ."

"Hey!!!" Syaoran protested.

"He's just kidding, I'm sure." Rei said, smoothing things out.

"I won't lose to Link High! I'll lead Tomoeda to a sweet victory today!" Syaoran said confidently.

*****

"Are you ready for your cheerleading today after school, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. The cheerleaders were cheering on the soccer players today at the game.

"Am I ever!! I bet our cheerleaders would out cheer their cheerleaders!" Sakura said with confidence.

"That's the attitude!! I'll be watching the game too." Tomoyo said.

"Great!!"

"Hey, isn't Li-kun playing today?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course, he **is** the captain of the soccer team after all." Sakura rolled her eyes. As much as she hate to admit it, that amber-eyed baka is very skilled soccer player and had led Tomoeda into many victories over the past years.

"You do a good job cheering him on today, Sakura-chan. You don't want to break his heart." Tomoyo reminded.

"Tomoyo! He thought I was Rei or Eriol in a female disguise when I tried to be nice to him this morning!!"

"That just goes to shows how shock he is that his one true love isn't trying to prank him." Tomoyo reasoned.

"You have been reading **too** many mushy romance novels." Sakura declared.

****

After school

"Link High's soccer field is pretty big." Sakura said, getting off the bus with the rest of the cheerleading squad. The game today would take place at Link High.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Chiharu said. Her pompoms were fluffed and ready to go.

"Come on, let's go warm up, girls." Sakura suggested.

"Okay." All the cheerleaders chimed.

*****

"Are you guys ready?" Syaoran asked his team-mates.

"More than ready!" Lin, a fellow soccer player said.

"Yeah! We'll go out there and win that trophy today!" Taitou agreed.

"Don't be too sure. We've been practicing." A voice smirked. The team turned around to see Kenshii Mikatazi, the captain of the Link High soccer team.

"Kenshii, we'll definitely beat you today." Syaoran said.

"Keep dreaming, Tomoeda." Kenshii laughed, walking back to join his team.

"That Kenshii makes me so mad." Taitou grumbled, kicking a pebble.

"Calm down. We'll show him how could we are once we're on the field." Syaoran declared.

*****

Syaoran walked out onto the Link High's soccer field. His auburn eyes scanned the benchers, looking for Kumiki. Finally, he spotted her. He waved to catch her attention. Smiling, she waved back.

__

This is it! I'll ask her out after the game! Syaoran decided. He spotted a couple of his friends watching the game too. Rei was there, flirting with Meiling, Syaoran's cousin. Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting together also.

Down by the cheerleader's area, he saw his prankster in crime, Sakura Kinomoto, doing her stretches. As much as he hated to admit it, that Sakura was an excellent cheerleader and her moves were always swift and graceful. She had practically cheered her way into the national cheerleading competition . . . and won!

Soon, the game started, and Syaoran got ready. He has to win this match, no matter what.

****

Soon the game started and was near its ending. The scores were tied, with Tomoeda and Link both with 5 points . . .

Syaoran stole the ball from a Link player. He headed for the goal.

Meanwhile, the cheerleaders were excited and nervous. _Tomoeda better win! The name of our school is on the line!!!_ Sakura thought nervously. _Come on, Syaoran!!! You're always bragging how talented you are when it comes to soccer! Now prove it!!! Get the stupid ball in the goal!!!_

"Come on, let's do a cheer for Tomoeda!!" Sakura said.

"Yeah! Time's almost up and if Li-kun doesn't get that ball in, it'll be a tied game!" Chiharu said. Together the girls did a cheer to further encourage the players.

"Go, go, go, Tomoeda High! You're the best, win the game and beat the rest!" The cheerleaders cheered. **(AN: Ha ha ha!! Sorry for the corny cheer!! I'm no poet!)**

"Isn't this a two out of three games thing?" Chiharu asked Sakura.

"Yeah, it is. Tomoeda won the first game. If Link wins this one, we'll have to have another match to break the tie." Sakura said. _Come on! Go, Syaoran, you can do it!!_ _As much as I hate you, I do hope our school wins!_

"GO, SYAORAN!!!" Sakura cheered, pumping her pompoms in the air. The cheerleaders would have joined in to cheer for the captain, but they were too shocked. Did **the** Sakura Kinomoto just cheer for **the** Syaoran Li?!

*****

Syaoran had the ball. He's going for the goal. _This is it!! I'll win the game and ask Kumiki out! It couldn't get more perfect!!_ He thought. Suddenly, he heard a loud,

"GO, SYAORAN!!!!!!" Huh? Syaoran could have sworn that was Sakura's voice, cheering him on. Sakura's voice cheering **him** on? **Sakura's **voice cheering him on? **Sakura's** voice cheering **him** on????

Wanting to check to see if he's hearing things, he turned his head around, just in time to catch a glimpse of the emerald-eyed girl waving her pompoms and doing a cartwheel. But as he turned his head . . . Kenshii stole the ball from him!!!

"Huh?" Syaoran muttered, quickly getting back to the game. Oh no!! Swiftly, Kenshii passed the ball to a Link player, who then passed to someone else. Syaoran saw that Tai tried to intercept, but failed. The ball ended back to Kenshii who shot it in the goal and won the game.

Syaoran stood there in shock. He lost the game. **He lost the game!!!!!! **How could he do something so stupid?!?!?!?!!?!?!??!!?

Both cheers and gasps erupted through the crowd.

*****

"Syaoran, what happened out there? You were doing fine, then you turned away." The coach frowned.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted." Syaoran replied.

"Well, we still have a tie breaking game left in two weeks. You're a great player, just don't get distracted." The coach said.

"Yes." Syaoran replied.

*****

Syaoran walked out the benchers, looking for Kumiki. She's nowhere in sight. _She probably thought I was a baka who lost the game and left,_ he thought, heartbrokenly.

Suddenly, he heard a faint chirpy voice. It was Kumiki! She didn't leave him after all!! Running towards the voice, Syaoran noticed that Kumiki was talking and laughing with someone.

"Kenshii-kun!! You won the game!!" Kumiki laughed, throwing her arms around the Link High's soccer captain.

Kenshii blushed and hugged her back. "Well, I didn't know you'd be here . . ."

"You didn't tell me you were playing today!" Kumiki scolded.

"Sorry, but I thought we would lose because that Syaoran Li from your school is pretty good. It's only because he got distracted today that I get a chance at the ball. I didn't want you to see me lose." Kenshii blushed.

"Oh, you're so silly! I love you, even if you did lose!" Kumiki beamed, giving Kenshii a light kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Kumiki." Kenshii smiled back warmly. "Come on, I'll treat you to ice cream!" And the two of them left.

Meanwhile, Syaoran stood there, watching. He felt as if his heart had been ripped apart. So . . . Kumiki already has a boyfriend. And all this time, he's been waiting for her, hoping she'll return his feelings. All this time, it was him who's been acting like the lovesick goof. Syaoran stood there, unable to move for a brief moment.

"Hey, there you are. The coach sent me to find you. We're going back home." A feminine voice said behind him. Syaoran whirled around to come face to face with Sakura. His amber eyes were dark and glaring.

"Uh, Syaoran, are you okay?" Sakura asked, seeing his expression. Then she remembered. He just lost the game in front of everyone!! Of course he's not okay!!!!

"Oh, don't worry! There's still a tie breaking game at Tomoeda in two weeks! If you win that, Tomoeda would still be able to go into the nationals. Don't feel too bad, everyone makes mistakes." Sakura smiled. 

The only reason she's saying this is because Tomoyo had warned her to be extra nice to Syaoran since he's heartbroken over Sakura **and** lost the game. Tomoyo said he could meltdown any minute!! A meltdown!! And as much as Sakura **hates** Syaoran Li for his mean and childish and pointless pranks, she just isn't the type of person to stand there and do nothing and watch while someone she knows experienced a meltdown.

To her surprise, Syaoran yelled at her.

"YOU!!! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!!!" He yelled, his amber eyes dark and menacing.

"Me?!?!?!" Sakura pointed at her, her clear emerald eyes filled with innocence and confusion.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHEER FOR ME?!?!?! I WAS DOING FINE BEFORE YOU STARTED SCREAMING MY NAME!!!! YOU'RE A JINX!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled, walking past her swiftly, heading toward the bus.

"**I'm** a jinx?!?! I was just trying to be nice!!" Sakura protested, catching up with the chocolate coloured hair teen.

"WELL DON'T!!!!! I DON'T NEED YOUR KINDNESS, KINOMOTO!! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!!" Syaoran yelled, getting into the bus, not looking back. Everyone, the soccer players, the cheerleaders, the soccer coach, the cheerleader coach, stared at Sakura.

"Don't look at me!! I didn't do anything!!" Sakura huffed, getting into the bus. "The reward you get for being nice to your enemy!"

****

Sugar Pink: And that's chapter 5!!!!!!!!! Please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I try to update faster, but I do have homework like everyone else!! But your words and comments are very appreciated and I love to hear from you guys!!!

So please, leave a review, if you have gotten this far!! It only takes a minute or two!! See you all in the next chapter!!

R/R!!


	6. The Enemy Equals Your Friend

****

Sugar Pink: Wow!!!!!! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!!!!!!!!!!! I loved reading everyone single one of them!!!! 

Please R/R this chapter too!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

****

Last Chapter:

"YOU!!! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!!!" He yelled, his amber eyes dark and menacing.

"Me?!?!?!" Sakura pointed at her, her clear emerald eyes filled with innocence and confusion.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHEER FOR ME?!?!?! I WAS DOING FINE BEFORE YOU STARTED SCREAMING MY NAME!!!! YOU'RE A JINX!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled, walking past her swiftly, heading toward the bus.

"**I'm** a jinx?!?! I was just trying to be nice!!" Sakura protested, catching up with the chocolate coloured hair teen.

"WELL DON'T!!!!! I DON'T NEED YOUR KINDNESS, KINOMOTO!! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!!" Syaoran yelled, getting into the bus, not looking back. Everyone, the soccer players, the cheerleaders, the soccer coach, the cheerleader coach, stared at Sakura.

"Don't look at me!! I didn't do anything!!" Sakura huffed, getting into the bus. "The reward you get for being nice to your enemy!"

****

A Preschool Prank Romance

Chapter 6: The Enemy=Your Friend

Sakura huffed as she sat down in a seat.

"What happened, Sakura? Everyone heard Li-kun yelled at you!" Chiharu said. Her seat was behind Sakura's, and she's sitting next to Naoko.

"He said I distracted him by cheering on him and made him lose the ball." Sakura huffed, slumping against the soft seat as the bus started to move.

"Wow!" Chiharu gasped.

"Stupid Syaoran Li." Sakura mumbled. Dismissing the thought from her mind, she gazed out the window, looking at the peaceful sceneries and sakura blossoms. Fifteen minutes passed by, and suddenly, the bus halted to a stop quite sudden.

"Whoa!" The cheerleaders exclaimed from the shock.

"What happened?" Ms. Wilkins, the cheerleading coach asked the bus driver.

"I don't know, the bus ahead of us stopped quite sudden." The bus driver said, pointing to the yellow school bus ahead of them; the soccer players' bus.

Ms. Wilkins got off the bus and dashed over to the bus ahead of them.

"What happened, Coach Jameson?" she asked the soccer coach.

"Our bus broke down. The driver's calling for help, it could take a couple of hours."

"Oh dear!" Ms. Wilkins said.

"Coach, I'm suppose to be at the preschool centre for community work today." Syaoran said, poking his head out the window.

"Will this day get any worst?" The coach sighed.

"Well, I can take Syaoran into our bus, if that's okay." Ms. Wilkins said.

"Sure, is that okay, with you, Syaoran?" Coach Jameson asked.

"Sure, that's fine." Syaoran shrugged, getting off the bus.

"Great! There's only one seat left on our bus anyways." Ms. Wilkins smiled. The two got on the cheerleaders' bus. "And it's right next to Sakura."

Syaoran's auburn eyes widen and flashed with anger. Sit next to that jinx??? Never!!

"Actually, I think I'll just wait until our bus is fix." He said.

"But didn't you say you have to get to the preschool centre right away?" Ms. Wilkins reminded.

__

Argh!! Stupid community work!!! Syaoran cursed in his mind.

"Why don't you just take a seat? We'll be moving soon." Ms. Wilkins said. Grumbling, Syaoran strolled over and sat down next to the emerald-eyed girl.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, her eyes flashed with anger also.

"None of your business, Kinomoto."

"Then stay away from me."

"I intend to, after we got off the bus. Just my curse I get stuck doing community work with you." 

"I don't want to be stuck doing **anything** with you." Sakura grumbled. "You try being nice and suddenly everyone hates you."

"Excuse me, but I would have gotten the ball in control if you didn't distract me with your cheering!"

"I'm a cheerleader!! What did you expect?!?!?!" Sakura snapped.

"You never cheered me on before!!!"

"So, can't I do so now??????"

"Sakura, Syaoran, is there a problem?" Ms. Wilkins frowned from the front seat of the bus.

"No," both of them chimed together, but inside, they're both bubbling with misunderstanding.

****

At the preschool centre

"Sakura!!! We're making cards today!!" A little girl with navy blue pigtails, by the name of Hiikari giggled.

"Hello Hiikari-chan. Let see what you've made!" Sakura said cheerfully, sitting next to Hiikari. The bus ride was tough and bumpy, especially with Syaoran sitting next to her, giving her the cold glare at all times.

"Do you like it?" Hiikari held up a piece of pink construction paper, folded in half. On it, she glued pieces of colourful confetti.

"Wow, it's very pretty!" Sakura smiled. Hiikari beamed. Suddenly, a little boy with an oversized T-shirt ran over.

"Hiikari-chan, wanna go play in the sandbox??" He asked in that cute kiddie voice of his.

"Yay!! Let's go play in the sandbox!!" Hiikari giggled, racing with the boy to see who could get to the sandbox first.

"Hiikari! Wait!! You're not suppose to be outside alone!!" Sakura called, but Hiikari and the boy were too far to hear her. Worried, Sakura chased after the little kids.

"Oof!!" She exclaimed, clashing into someone at the entrance. Looking up, she saw a pair of amber brown eyes . . . Syaoran Li.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped.

"Me?? You're the one who knocked me over!" Sakura snapped back.

"You're such a jinx!"

"I am **not** a jinx! I was just trying to do something nice!! Why do you have to be so mean about it?!??!?!

Syaoran stood there, stunned by her outburst.

"From now on, I'm staying out of your life!!" Sakura stormed outside.

*****

Hiikari and the little boy she was playing with in the sandbox, Kaiteru, stared at Sakura in awe. Why? Let's see what Sakura is up to under the cherry blossom tree.

"Stupid Syaoran Li! Baka Syaoran Li! Idiot Syaoran Li! Moron Syaoran Li!" Sakura grumbled in anger, tearing up pink cherry blossom petals in her fists.

"What's she doing?" Kaiteru asked.

"I don't know, but I think that other big kid got her angry." Hiikari guessed.

"I hope I don't turn out like that when I'm grown up." Kaiteru shuddered.

*****

"Okay kids, time to go home!" Mitsumi said. Suddenly, she noticed that Sakura was sitting alone on a chair.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Mistumi asked.

"Oh, Mitsumi-san, it's nothing, really. It's just that I tried to be nice to my enemy, but they didn't appreciate it." Sakura sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure one day they'll appreciate your efforts." Mitsumi reassured.

"no, they won't! And that's because Syaoran Li is a jerk!" Sakura huffed.

"I heard that!" Syaoran exclaimed, glaring at the emerald-eyed girl. Sudden, there was a knock at the door, the Ryko's head poked in.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my cousin." He said.

"Oh, but all the tots left already." Mitsumi said.

"OH, yeah, that's right. I remembered my uncle said he'll pick him up today." Ryko said. But really, he's just here to see Sakura. "Hi, Sakura-chan."

"Hi, Ryko-kun." Sakura smiled warmly back.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked.

"Sure, just let me get my things." Sakura said, getting into the cloakroom. Meanwhile, Syaoran directed his glare at Ryko.

Can life get any worst? First, he lost the love of his life, **and** a soccer game. He's stuck with a jinx for the rest of two months, and now his arch rival is trying to annoy him by flirting with the jinx!!!

"I know what you're up to." Syaoran said.

"Oh, really?" Ryko asked, amused.

"Yes, you're just flirting with Sakura because she's my enemy and you want to get me angry and lose my temper." Syaoran accused.

"Very smart, Li." Ryko smirked.

"Well, it's not going to work." Syaoran said, with confidence in his amber eyes.

"I'm ready to go." Sakura said, with her jacket and bag on.

"Great! Let's go." Ryko smiled.

__

Well, if Ryko wants me to lose my temper, then maybe I can do something to turn the situation around. After all, no situation is so bad that you can't make anything out of it, Syaoran thought, a plan forming in his head.

"You can't go with him!" He called just as Sakura and Ryko was about to exit.

"Why not?" Sakura wants to know.

"I know we just had a fight, but there's no point in making me jealous with another guy." Syaoran said.

"What are you talking about?!?" Sakura frowned, confused.

"I'm sorry, Ryko, but Sakura is my girlfriend." Syaoran said, grabbing Sakura's wrist, and pulling her swiftly into his arms.

"WHAT?!?!?!?! I AM NOT!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed loudly.

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll be taking my leave now." Ryko smirked, exiting alone.

"Wait!!" Sakura yelled, trying to get away, but it was hopeless as Syaoran has a stronger grip than she thought. When Ryko finally left, he let her go.

"What do you think you're doing?!?!?!" She asked him furiously.

"Getting back at you." Syaoran lied. "For making me lose my game. Now we're even." He smirked, walking away casually, as if nothing has happened. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He said.

"Prepare to die on the way!" Sakura yelled, chasing after him, with a glare, but light happiness bubbling inside her. At least now he has forgiven her . . . as much forgiveness as your enemy could give you anyway.

Will Ryko end his flirting with Sakura? Has Syaoran truly gotten over his crush on Kumiki? (I doubt that he has....*hint hint*) Will the relationship between Sakura and Syaoran go from bad to worst? Find out in the next chapter!! Hope you guys are still reading! Lol!

****

Sugar Pink: Ahh!! I'm so sorry I didn't update for a long time!!!! Overwhelmed by homework, tests, and projects! Sorry if this is a bad chapter because I sort of rushed it! Please R/R! It's nice to know people are still supporting me through my homework hectic life!

See you all in the next chapter!!

R/R!!!!


	7. What’s in a Perfect Boyfriend?

****

Sugar Pink: Sorry for not updating sooner you guys! It's just that FF.net have been a bit messed up, and I was really busy and stuff, so yeah. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! You guys were great!!

Please R/R this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!!!

****

Last chapter:

"I'm sorry, Ryko, but Sakura is my girlfriend." Syaoran said, grabbing Sakura's wrist, and pulling her swiftly into his arms.

"WHAT?!?!?!?! I AM NOT!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed loudly.

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll be taking my leave now." Ryko smirked, exiting alone.

"Wait!!" Sakura yelled, trying to get away, but it was hopeless as Syaoran has a stronger grip than she thought. When Ryko finally left, he let her go.

"What do you think you're doing?!?!?!" She asked him furiously.

"Getting back at you." Syaoran lied. "For making me lose my game. Now we're even." He smirked, walking away casually, as if nothing has happened. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He said.

"Prepare to die on the way!" Sakura yelled, chasing after him, with a glare, but light happiness bubbling inside her. At least now he has forgiven her . . . as much forgiveness as your enemy could give you anyway.

****

A Preschool Prank Romance

Chapter 7: What's in a Perfect Boyfriend?

"Get over it, Syaoran." Rei groaned. He and Eriol have been listening to Syaoran grumble about his tragic heartbreak yesterday.

"How can you say that with ease! I'm the heartbroken one here, hello? Or did you forget that already?" Syaoran exclaimed.

"How can we forget it, when you're constantly rambling about it?" Eriol sighed.

"At least I got back at Kinomoto." Syaoran grinned. Ah, sweet revenge.

"Okay, Syaoran." his two friends said in unison.

"That look on her face when I told Ryko that she's my girlfriend was priceless." Syaoran continued.

"Okay, Syaoran."

"You guys should have been there."

"Okay, Syaoran!!"

"I mean, that jinx Kinomoto is always jinxing me! If she hasn't cheered me on, I wouldn't have lost the game yesterday! I'll just make her suffer humiliation in front of her crush, aka, and my archenemy."

"Okay, Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey guys, if I'm talking too much, feel free to stop me." Syaoran said.

"Actually--" Eriol started, but was soon cut off.

"But who wouldn't want to hear about Kinomoto's #1 embarrassing moment, that **I** caused?" Syaoran gloated.

"SYAORAN!!!!" Rei yelled.

"Yes?" Syaoran blinked.

"You really need to stop this rambling." Eriol said. Syaoran was about to protest, but then, a melodic voice stopped him.

"Good morning," the sweet voice chirped. Syaoran froze in his seat. It was **her!** He can't believe she's showing up now, especially what happened yesterday. Especially when he had been rambling about her to his friends a couple minutes ago. But he shouldn't be surprise, since she does have this class with him.

No, not Kinomoto! That was ridiculous! It was Kumiki.

"Good morning," Syaoran heard Rei and Eriol replied back to Kumiki. However, he kept silent. He felt Rei nudged him slightly, trying to tell him to be nice.

"Syaoran? Are you okay?" Kumiki asked.

"I'm fine." Syaoran replied stiffly. The sensei came in, and the class was silent. Syaoran was thankful that the teacher came in in time to put a halt to the conversation.

*****

Syaoran poked at his lunch, unable to eat.

"Why aren't you eating?" Rei asked.

"I was just thinking." Syaoran said.

"Don't, it's not your strong point." Eriol sighed. The three of them were eating in the school cafeteria. Syaoran shot Eriol a glare for his comment.

"What are you thinking?" Rei wanted to know, as he took a giant bite out of his sandwich.

"What makes a perfect boyfriend?" Syaoran asked. "You guys must know!!"

"Um, I can tell you what makes a perfect girlfriend?" Rei said helpfully.

"No! I need to know what make a perfect **boyfriend**!"

"Why?" Eriol asked.

"So I can perfect myself and maybe Kumiki would like me." Syaoran said. His two friends rolled their eyes.

"Well, we can't tell you what girls think the perfect boyfriend is!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Why not?" Syaoran wanted to know.

"Because we're not girls--" Rei started.

"And we never had **boyfriends** in our lives before . . . we don't tend to either." Eriol finished off.

"You would have to ask girls that question." Rei said.

"How could I ask a girl that question without sounding stupid?"

"Why don't you ask someone you know? Like your cousin Meiling?" Rei said, a light blush on his cheeks. "And be sure to tell me her answer." he added.

Syaoran narrowed his amber eyes. "You can ask her yourself if you're so interested in my cousin." Rei blushed again.

"Why don't you ask Sakura?" Eriol piped up. Syaoran almost spit out his orange juice.

"Why would I do that???"

"Why not? Besides, if you ask any other girl, they might think that you have a crush on them. But with Sakura, she'll never think you show affection for her." Eriol reasoned logically. Syaoran pondered about that. Maybe that blue haired friend of his was right . . . for once.

*****

"I told you so!!!!" Tomoyo giggled girlishly.

"Tomoyo! Li was just teasing, trying to get on my nerves, okay?" Sakura sighed. She regretted telling her best friend about what Li had said to Ryko about Sakura being his girlfriend.

"How would you know? Maybe that's the way Li-kun confesses his love." Tomoyo said.

"He was practically on the edge of dying when he saw Kumiki getting cuddly with the Link High's soccer captain! Obviously he likes her." Sakura said.

"Oh!!" Tomoyo said suddenly.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"There's Eriol waiting for me at my locker to walk me to class! I gotta go now, Sakura-chan! Good luck with Li-kun!" Tomoyo said, running away. Sakura turned the next corner to get to her math class--which she has with that amber-eyed jerk.

Sakura entered the classroom, seeing a paper on her desk, faced-down. She took a deep breath as her heart started pounding. She knows what that paper is. Her math test.

Everyone was buzzing around nosily, trying to find out what his or her friends had scored on the test. Sakura walked over and flipped her own test paper over. Her emerald eyes travelled to the top left-hand corner, where the mark was, written in red ink.

49%

Sakura's eyes widen. 49%!!!!! That was a 3% drop since her last math test!! Oh no!!

"Failed another one?" a voice dripping with egotism asked. Sakura whipped around to see her enemy with the amber-eyes looking at her with his usual trademark smirk on his face.

"That's none of your business, Li." Sakura glared.

"I got 97%." Syaoran bragged, obviously trying to annoy her.

"Really? Since when did Li Syaoran didn't get a 100%?" Sakura said sarcastically, sitting down.

"Touchy, aren't we?" Syaoran said, taking his seat as well, which was in front of Sakura. "You should really study more, Kinomoto."

"How I spend my time is none of your business!"

"Just trying to give some friendly advice."

"Friendly advice? From **you**? Since when?" Sakura narrowed her green eyes at him. Syaoran ignored her. For a few minutes, there was complete silence between the two of them. Then suddenly,

"What makes a perfect boyfriend?" Syaoran asked, turning around to face Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up from her math test, blinking twice, for he had asked that question quite suddenly.

"I said, what makes a perfect boyfriend." Syaoran rolled his auburn eyes.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're a girl,"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You're suppose to answer questions with answers, Kinomoto, not with more questions." Syaoran snapped.

"The perfect boyfriend . . . that's practically the exact opposite of you," Sakura grinned.

"The exact opposite of me, eh? So the perfect boyfriend would be a female?" Syaoran smirked.

"You know what I mean! Stop playing dumb. Oh wait, I forgot, you're not playing dumb. You **are** dumb." Sakura shot back.

"What makes me a not perfect boyfriend?" Syaoran wanted to know.

"You're too annoying."

"Nah, that's only the way I act towards you." Syaoran said. Sakura glared. Syaoran gave her his best innocent look.

"Whatever, Li." Sakura sighed.

"No, really, tell me. What makes me a not perfect boyfriend?"

Sakura studied him for a moment. In her mind, there's no doubt that Li Syaoran is cute and even handsome. But like she'll admit that to him. Looks aren't everything. It's the inside that counts. And although she knows that Li isn't some bully creep, he can be pretty annoying and he has the ability to make her lose her cool whenever she's around him.

"Well?" Syaoran asked.

"You're an annoying creep who doesn't understand girls." Sakura said. "That's what makes you a not perfect boyfriend."

"Then what **is** a perfect boyfriend?"

"You just won't get it. What you need, Li, is a tutor."

"Me? In need of a tutor? For what?" Syaoran frowned.

"To give you . . . Perfect Boyfriend Lessons." Sakura said.

"Oh great, now I need a tutor!" Syaoran rolled his eyes. Syaoran battled with himself, deciding to ask or not to ask. Finally, he decided to ask. Kumiki was worth it after all.

"Kinomoto?"

"What?"

"Would you be my tutor?" He asked. Oh, this is just going to be the one thing he'll regret for the rest of his life; he just knows it!

"**You** want **me** to be your **tutor**????????????" Sakura's eyes widen. "What do I get out of it?"

"I don't know. What do you want?" Syaoran asked.

"I want you to stay away from me." Was Sakura's reply.

"How are you going to tutor me in becoming the perfect boyfriend if I stay away from you?!?!"

"That's your problem, Li, not mines." Sakura said. Suddenly, Syaoran's eyes caught sight of Sakura's 49% math test. Bingo.

"I'll tutor you in math," he offered, "if you agree to give me Perfect Boyfriend Lessons."

Sakura paused to think it over. "No."

"Why not? It's not like you don't need the help." Syaoran smirked at her math test, and Sakura blushed, embarrassed over her math score.

"So? It's not like you don't need help in becoming the perfect boyfriend." Sakura snapped back.

"Good, then we'll benefit from each other's tutoring. So what do you say, Kinomoto? Put aside our differences for a couple of weeks for the tutoring? I promise you, once this whole thing is over, we'll fight just like old times." Syaoran grinned.

Sakura bit her lower lip. Does she dare to join forces with this jerk? _I don't think he'll try anything funny . . . besides, he seems desperate in knowing how to be the perfect boyfriend. And I'm desperate in knowing how to do algebra,_ Sakura thought, glancing at her math test once more.

"So what do you say? Deal?" Syaoran put out his hand.

"Deal! We'll start today." Sakura said, slipping her hand into his, giving him a handshake to confirm the deal.

"Today?" Syaoran asked, surprised it's going to be so soon.

"Yes, after we get dismiss from the preschool centre." Sakura said.

"Why so soon?"

"So you want to start next month?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"No! Today after we get dismiss from the preschool centre it is." Syaoran agreed quickly.

****

Sugar Pink: Oooh, so what's going to happen now?? Will Syaoran become the perfect boyfriend? Will Sakura-chan be able to do her algebra? Will Kumiki fall for the new Syaoran-kun? Find out in future chapters of **A Preschool Prank Romance**!!

Please click on that cute purple button and leave a review! It feels nice to know someone likes what you write. Or if you don't like it, you can leave a suggestion on improvement! I'll try to update sooner. Please leave a review! See ya all in the next chapter!!

R/R!!


	8. Perfect Boyfriend Lessons 1

****

Sugar Pink:Yay! I finally have the time to update this! Phew! School has been a great hassle with finals and stuff coming up! Anyways! I'll like to take this time to thank everyone who so kindly left me a review! Please tell me your comments! It'll only take less than a minute to do something that'll make an authoress happy!!!!

Please R/R this chapter too!!

****

Last chapter:

Sakura bit her lower lip. Does she dare to join forces with this jerk? _I don't think he'll try anything funny . . . besides, he seems desperate in knowing how to be the perfect boyfriend. And I'm desperate in knowing how to do algebra,_ Sakura thought, glancing at her math test once more.

"So what do you say? Deal?" Syaoran put out his hand.

"Deal! We'll start today." Sakura said, slipping her hand into his, giving him a handshake to confirm the deal.

"Today?" Syaoran asked, surprised it's going to be so soon.

"Yes, after we get dismiss from the preschool centre." Sakura said.

"Why so soon?"

"So you want to start next month?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"No! Today after we get dismiss from the preschool centre it is." Syaoran agreed quickly

****

A Preschool Prank Romance

Chapter 8: Perfect Boyfriend Lessons 1

Syaoran was quite glad that Ryko didn't bother showing up today as he and Sakura left the preschool centre. Who knows how long this will drag on if that Ryko had shown up?

"So, where are we going for the first **lesson**?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"We are going to the mall!" Sakura piped.

"Why the mall?" Syaoran asked.

"No questions!" Sakura scolded. So he kept quiet . . . most of the time.

"You sure about this? What if someone see us together at the mall? They'll think we're," Syaoran spoke in a whisper, "going out."

"Now why would they think such a silly thing like that?" Sakura asked.

"Because!" Syaoran exclaimed, "We're never seen in public together! Everyone knows that we can't stand each other!"

"You worry too much, _Syaoran-kun._" Sakura sighed, her voice dripping with sarcasm on the words _Syaoran-kun_ as usual. "Now come on!"

And with that, she yanked him by the hand and off to the mall they went!

****

At the mall

"Now, if you were ever on a date with a girl, the first thing you shouldn't do is run off to see something that catches your attention. You always have to say politely to your girlfriend and tell her that--"

"Oh, look!! Dragon Slayers IX is out! Eriol, Rei and I were totally going to buy that! Be right back ok?" Syaoran said, running off before Sakura has a chance to respond.

"--you're going to be away." Sakura finished the sentence she had started, with a huge sweatdrop. _This guy is hopeless..._ she thought. She crossed her arms and sat on the ledge of the mall's wishing fountain as she waited for Syaoran to finish looking at his video game. Moments later, he returned.

"Hey you got $30.00 I can borrow? That contraption in that store looks really cool and--" Syaoran stared.

"SYAORAN LI!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT IF THIS WAS A SCHOOL FOR PERFECT BOYFRIENDS, YOU'LL GET AN F- ??!!?!??!!?!?" Sakura screeched, catching unwanted attention from other people in the mall.

Syaoran flushed as he saw an old lady walked pass them with a walking cane in her hand. She smiled tenderly. "Ah, young love," she mused, continuing to walk.

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!!" Syaoran yelled back but the lady never turned back around. He whirled back around to face Sakura.

"Now why did you have to scream like that???" he glared.

"You!!! You imperfect boyfriend, you!!" Sakura yelled at him, pointing. Syaoran stared at her for a moment before walking pass her, mumbling something that sounds strangely like 'nutcase.'

Sakura strolled after him, still in rage. Moments later, the two of them stopped at a pet shop.

"Let's go in!" Sakura squealed in happiness, forgetting her rage as soon as her emerald eyes landed on a cute baby bunny.

"Why? It smells in there." Syaoran scrunched up his nose.

"Let's go in!!" Sakura repeated, this time being more aggressive, yanking Syaoran in with her.

"Eww...can we go now? It smells like dog poop." Syaoran said.

"Shut up! Ooh lookie! A parrot!! I wonder if he can talk!" Sakura squealed again. Syaoran followed her gaze and saw a green and yellow-feathered parrot perched in a cage.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving me perfect boyfriend lessons?" Syaoran reminded.

"Arkk, perfect boyfriend, perfect boyfriend." the parrot repeated after Syaoran.

"It does talk!" Sakura said in awe.

"Aren't we suppose to be somewhere where I can learn my perfect boyfriend lessons, my _sweet Sakura-chan_? You know if you're not giving me the lessons, I'll refuse to tutor you in math." Syaoran said, crossing his arms across his chest defensively. As usual, he coated the words _sweet Sakura-chan_ with huge doses of sarcasm.

"Be quiet _Syaoran-kun_." Sakura glared, saying his name with the equal amount of sarcasm.

"Arrk! Sweet Sakura-chan, arkkk! Syaoran-kun, perfect boyfriend, arkk! Perfect boyfriend, Syaoran-kun, arrk!! Sweet Sakura-chan." the parrot repeated.

"Oh be quiet you!" Syaoran scolded the bird.

"Don't scold him! You'll scare him!" Sakura chastised.

"Come on! Can we leave now?" Syaoran sighed.

"Fine, fine! Let's go. You and you're yapping." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Arrkk! Perfect boyfriend Syaoran-kun! Sweet Sakura-chann! ARrkkk" the parrot said to the two teens before they strolled out of the pet shop.

"I'm hungry." Sakura whined. "Let's go get something to eat."

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked. Just then, Sakura's eyes landed on a gift shop.

"I want to go in there!"

"I thought you were hungry!" Syaoran said. He was hungry too and doesn't want to go in some gift shop.

"I want to go in there!" Sakura said again, this time yanking Syaoran in with her, like she did when they were at the pet shop.

"Welcome!" the lady behind the counter greeted them with a smile on her face.

"What do you want to look at?" Syaoran asked. Sakura ignored him as she wandered over to the wood works area.

"What's this?" Sakura picked up a package that contains a piece of wood cut into a shape of a heart. Inside were a few tools that looked like it was used for carving.

"It's a carve-it-yourself-pack! It would make a nice Valentine's day gift if you carve the both of your initials on it with the tools provided." the sales lady said.

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean **the both of your initials**?"

"You and your girlfriend here of course!" the lady beamed.

"We're not going out." Sakura and Syaoran replied both at the same time. But that didn't stop Sakura from thrusting the carve-it-yourself-pack into Syaoran's arms.

"You! That's your first lesson. Remember to get your girlfriend small gifts on special days to show her you care. That would be a great start. Now go pay it." Sakura instructed.

"W-w-what????" Syaoran asked bewildered.

"I said, go pay for it! Are you going to disobey your teacher??" Sakura glared.

"No, Miss Kinomoto," Syaoran hmphed and went to the counter to pay for the so-called gift.

"How did I ever let you trick me into buying this?" Syaoran sighed, looking regretfully at the bag that contained the heart shaped carve-it-yourself-pack.

"It's not a trick! You will thank me one day when you give that to the object of your affections." Sakura reassured. Syaoran just mumbled under his breath some more.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Sakura said.

"Finally!" Syaoran let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's eat!!" Sakura said, this time yanking Syaoran with her to the food court.

"Let's go to the Japanese food stand!" Sakura said.

"Okay," Syaoran shrugged.

"Hurry up then!" Sakura said, yanking Syaoran towards the Japanese food stand.

__

Why am I being yanked around so much today? I knew I shouldn't have asked Kinomoto for help! Syaoran thought to himself.

While the two of them were lining up, Sakura was looking at the menu, deciding what she wants. Syaoran doesn't really care as long as it's edible.

"Oh! Let's stop here! I want to try this stand for a long time!" a voice said happily behind Syaoran in line. He froze. He recognized that voice too well. Kumiki.

"Sure." a male voice replied her. Syaoran recognized that voice too. Kenshii, from the Link High soccer team that he lost the game to the other week.

"Oh!! Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun!! What a coincidence to see you guys here!" Kumiki said, noticing them ahead of them in line.

"Hey, Kumiki-chan!! Yeah, what a coincidence! Are you going to eat here too?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!"

"Do you want to join us, the more the merrier. I don't think I can stand eating him with him alone." Sakura rolled her eyes at Syaoran, who tried his best to keep an emotionless expression on his face, which was quite hard considering the object of his affections had Kenshii's arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, aren't you that player from Link High?" Sakura asked, looking at Kenshii.

"Yeah, that's me." Kenshii grinned.

"Are you two--" Sakura started.

"Hello, may I take your order?" the girl behind the counter asks in a friendly voice. Sakura realized that it was her turn in line.

"Huh? Oh!! I'll take the number three sushi meal please!" Sakura piped up cheerfully. She turned to Syaoran. "What do you want?"

"Whatever," was his reply.

"He'll take the number three sushi meal too." Sakura decided for him.

"No, I won't!" Syaoran protested.

"Then what do you want?!?" Sakura asked, getting annoyed.

"Get the giant size sushi meal. I'll share it with you." Syaoran shrugged.

"Ok, but you are paying for half of it!" Sakura said, refusing to pay for the whole meal herself.

"Whatever," was Syaoran's reply once again. Groaning, Sakura waited as their order was being prepared.

"So do you guys want to eat together?" Kumiki asked. "It could be like a double date--"

"No." Syaoran's firm reply cut her off.

"Come on, Li. You're still not touchy about that--" Kenshii started, trying genuinely to be sincere.

"No." Syaoran's firm reply cut him off too.

"Your order is here," the girl replied. Taking their meal in his hands, Syaoran walked off to find a table, while an angry Sakura followed closely behind him, grumbling about him leaving so abruptly.

"Is it really hopeless to take these perfect boyfriend lessons if the girl I like is taken?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"You mean Kumiki?"

"Who else? **You**?" Syaoran couldn't help but let out a smirk while Sakura let out a slight glare.

"Well, if she's really happy with Kenshii, then you have to just let go of your crush." Sakura shrugged. "Oh yeah, take that into that head of yours, learn to let go. If you don't you will ruin the friendship you have with her." Sakura said.

"Then what's the point of having these stupid lessons if I can't use them?" Syaoran growled.

"You'll find another girl later on in life. That's when my lessons will come in use." Sakura said.

"What if I don't find another girl?"

"What makes you think you won't?"

"What makes you think I will?"

Sakura paused at this. _Because even though you are a sarcastic jerk, you are still cute and good looking and is very funny and sincere if you want to be,_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Well?" Syaoran asked.

"Because . . . even thought you are a sarcastic jerk, you can still be very funny and sincere if you want to be." Sakura said, choosing her words carefully. She doesn't want him to come around one day and annoy her that she had once complimented him. And she deliberately left out the good-looking part out.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran said, leaving the sarcasm out of her name, for once(and probably for only once.)

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Why were Syaoran and Sakura together today? I thought they hated each other." Kumiki said as she and Kenshii strolled around the mall.

"Who knows." Kenshii shrugged.

"Oh! Let's go in there!" Kumiki giggled, pointing at a pet shop. Laughing at his girlfriend's childishness, Kenshii went in with her without complaint. Once in there, they saw a cute parrot with green and yellow feathers.

"Oh! A parrot! I wonder if it talks!" Kumiki said. Suddenly, as if on cue, the parrot spoke up.

"Arrk! Sweet Sakura-chan, arkkk! Syaoran-kun, perfect boyfriend, arkk! Perfect boyfriend, Syaoran-kun, arrk!! Sweet Sakura-chan."

"Oh, it does speak!!" Kumiki said. Then she listened more closely to what the parrot was saying.

"Arrk! Sweet Sakura-chan, arkkk! Syaoran-kun, perfect boyfriend, arkk! Sweet Sakura-chan. Perfect boyfriend Syaoran-kun." the parrot chirped, repeating what it heard from Sakura and Syaoran's sarcastic conversation earlier.

"Oh my gosh! So that's why Sakura and Syaoran are together! They're going out!" Kumiki said.

****

Sugar Pink:Was that good enough? I'm really sorry if this chapter was bad. I'm really stressed lately. Please leave a comment if you like this story! And I just LOVE hearing from you guys!

Also, please go check out my new story, **Under the Promised Star**! I uploaded it before but accidentally deleted so I'm uploading it again. If you haven't, please go check it out. If you have, please go re-check it out because I've made some changes! Thankies!

See you guys all in the next chapter!

R/R!!

sugar pink


	9. Let's Play Pretend!

Sugar Pink: And here I am with another chapter! I hope I haven't kept you guys waiting too long ehehe. Anyways, sorry about the lack of updates. And of course, thanks for all your wonderful reviews!! You guys are the best!!

Please R/R this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue! Ok? YAY =D

In the previous chapter, Kumiki had thought Syaoran and Sakura were going out, due to a certain pesky parrot in the pet shop. What will happen now?

* * *

A Preschool Prank Romance

Chapter 9: Let's Play Pretend!

"Have you heard? Sakura's going out with Syaoran!" a girl from Tomoeda whispered to another girl.

"Yeah! And I thought she kept saying she'd never fall for his know-it-all ways. She prided herself as different from other girls and that looks are only skin deep. Ha!! She doesn't exactly practice what she preach, does she?" the other girl whispered back in a nasty tone of voice.

"I bet Syaoran doesn't even like her! She's probably throwing herself at him, just the way she hates it when other girls does that."

"She probably told all the other girls not to throw themselves at Syaoran so she can keep Syaoran for herself!"

The girls gossiped as they walked down the hall. What they didn't know was that Sakura was behind them, and had heard every single word they said.

What are they talking about?!?!!?!? I'm most certainly **not** going out with that Syaoran Li!!!!!

"Hey, did you hear? Syaoran and Sakura are going out!" another passing student said. Sakura's eyes widen.

Okay . . . is there some kind of rumour that I don't know about? Sakura thought worriedly.

"I thought she said she'd never fall for him because he's a jerk."

"Yeah, that's what they all say. But in the end, he'll break up with her; just you wait and see. I bet Kinomoto will be wandering like some heartbroken girl and cry her eyes out."

Sakura felt her blood boil. WHO STARTED THIS NASTY RUMOUR??? She just entered the school like everyday, but today, rumours were floating around about her and Li!!

"Good morning," a warm masculine voice greeted her. Sakura's head whipped around and came face to face with Syaoran Li. His amber eyes were twinkling this morning.

Obviously he didn't hear about the rumours yet, or else he wouldn't be smiling like that, Sakura thought. Without saying a word, she yanked him to a corner of the school.

"Hey!! What??" Syaoran protested as he was dragged along.

"Everyone in the school is saying that we're going out! As in boyfriend and girlfriend going out!" Sakura told him.

"Really? We've got to go clear this rumour up before it ruins my reputation!" Syaoran said, making a run for it. But Sakura yanked him back.

"What do you mean **ruin your reputation**?!?! Are you saying it's disgraceful to be caught dead being my boyfriend?!" she exclaimed.

"Shush, not so loud! People will think we're having a secret affair meeting!" Syaoran hushed. Sakura glared. Syaoran gulped under her gaze.

"Well, no, but, we're known for our arguing! What would people think?!"

"My reputation is already ruined! Girls are saying I don't practice what I preach because I always say I won't go out with someone like you and your know-it-all ways! Everyone thinks I'm just another flirty girl who throws myself at you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Whoa. . ." was all Syaoran could say. "See, we should fake a break-up! Then everyone will know that we're not going out . . . anymore!"

"Oh no you don't!!!! Everyone will say I'm a flirty girl who throws myself at you, and now you're breaking up with me, trashing my dignity!! Everyone in school will think the infamous Syaoran Li broke Sakura Kinomoto's heart." Sakura huffed.

"Well, what do you want to do then?!?!"

"Pretend we're going out." Sakura replied. Syaoran's amber eyes widen. Did he hear her correctly?

"WHAT?!?!?!!?!?"

"And you better treat me as if I'm the most important girl in your life, so that people won't say I'm a flirty girl who will do anything to get your attention."

"Why?!?!"

"Because if you treat me as if I'm the most important girl in your life, people will actually think you like me, and they won't think that I'm desperate! If you fake a break-up, they'll think I'm just some desperate girl who wants your attention!"

"You mean you aren't?" Syaoran smirked. His reply was a whack on the head.

"Oww!! Give me one good reason why I should agree to this!"

"Because if you don't I won't give you Perfect Boyfriend Lessons!" Sakura threatened. "And trust me, do you ever need them!"

"Are you threatening me???"

"You could say that."

Syaoran stayed silent. What could he do? Suddenly, a plan started to hatch in the back of his head.

"Sure . . . for now, I'll pretend to be your boyfriend . . . but ONLY for now." Syaoran said.

"Deal."

* * *

Lunch

"Okay, you have some explaining to do." Eriol and Rei sat down at their usual lunch table. Only they didn't continue, because Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting at their usual table.

"Uh . . . hello Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said, shock to see Sakura sitting next to Syaoran.

"Hi, Eriol, Rei. Tomoyo and I were just going to go for some more orange juice." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yeah, do you guys want anything?" Tomoyo asked.

"No . . . we're fine." Eriol said. As soon as the girls were gone, the two guys started the questioning.

"What were they doing here? They hardly eat with us." Rei started.

"And what's this I heard about you and Sakura going out?" Eriol asked.

"Well, it's a long story." Syaoran sighed as he plunged into the tale of the rumours this morning.

* * *

2 minutes later

"So how did that rumour get started?" Eriol asked.

"I'm not sure. But now Kinomoto wants to pretend that we're going out, because if I fake a break up with her, people will think she's some desperate girl wanting to get my attention." Syaoran rolled is eyes.

"So you're going to be stuck with her?" Rei said. "Poor you."

"That's where you're wrong. You see, I have a plan." Syaoran's amber eyes glinted with mischief.

"What?" his two friends asked immediately.

"Well, I was thinking I'd find her a new boyfriend. You know, set her up with some other guy."

"You mean play matchmaker? Come on, how girly can you get?" Rei rolled his blue eyes.

"Hey, it's better than letting people think I'm going out with her!" Syaoran argued.

"Well, how do you plan to do this? And who's the guy that you want to set Sakura up with?" Eriol questioned, feeling quite curious.

"I think it might be . . . Taitou Wong." Syaoran smirked.

"Isn't he that guy who has a crush on Sakura since elementary?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah . . . and I have just the perfect plan to get Sakura to notice him." Syaoran smirked. "But I'll need your help, guys."

* * *

After school, and the plan hatches . . .

"I think we're far away enough now." Sakura said, turning around, to see if any classmates from school were behind her and Syaoran.

"Okay. So I can stop pretending to walk you home?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, bye." Sakura said.

"Bye." Syaoran said, sincerely. Of course, he smirked and dashed behind a tree after Sakura wasn't watching. Rei and Taitou were there waiting for him.

"Yo, there you are!" Rei greeted.

"Sorry, I had to pretend to walk her home." Syaoran said.

"Ok, give me quick run through of the plan again." Tai said.

"Ok, Eriol said he's finding someone to come along and pretend to flirt with Sakura. That person will try to flirt with Sakura and get her annoy. Then you go out there and fake punch the guy and save Sakura.," Syaoran explained. "That guy, following our plan, will pretend to get scared and run away and Sakura shall be grateful for your heroic act and she'll fall for you for sure." Syaoran grinned.

"That sounds like a foolproof plan." Tai said, thinking it over. "So I just go out there, fake punch the guy, and pretend to scare the guy away and save Sakura-chan? Are you sure that guy will be scared?"

"He'll be following the plot, don't worry. Eriol found this guy, and I think he's a pretty good buddy with him." Rei assured.

"Okay," Tai said. "Finally, Sakura will return my feelings after all those years."

"Shush, there's the guy now! He's making his move on Sakura now!" Syaoran said, as he kept his watchful amber eyes on Sakura. He saw a guy with blond hair and brown eyes walk towards her. Syaoran guessed he's around their age, but he can tell that he's from another school because he wore a different uniform than what Tomoeda High School usually wears.

"Hey, do you have the time?" the guy asked.

"Yep, it's 3:30." Sakura replied.

"Thanks. Hey, what's your name?" the guy asked, flashing Sakura a smile.

"Uh . . . my name's Sakura."

"Sakura . . . that means cherry blossom. A pretty name for such a pretty girl . . . so, Sakura, are you interested in going out sometime? How about my place? We can go for coffee . . ." the guy smirked, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Excuse me, I'm not interested." Sakura coldly shrugged off his hand. _What a jerk! He's around my age but from another school. Not even Syaoran Li, our school's biggest player, would do something as nasty as this guy,_ Sakura thought, walking away.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid of me." the guy continued to follow her. "How about we go to your house then?"

"Excuse me, but I'm **not** interested." Sakura said. Deep down, she felt a bit of fear rising, but no way would she let that show.

"You know you're interested in me." the guy said, advancing towards her.

"Go away!!" Sakura yelled, but he seems to ignore her.

* * *

Back where Syaoran is . . .

"That's your cue! Go out there and save her!" Syaoran said, giving Tai a shove. Tai dashed out there stood in between Sakura and the blond haired boy.

"Hey, you, I've been noticing how you've been harassing her, so you better go away." Tai glared.

"Taitou?" Sakura asked.

"It's okay, Sakura, don't worry." Tai reassured. _Yay! Finally, Sakura will realized that I am worthy of protecting her and will be in love with me forever!_

"Hey, why don't **you** go away, buddy!" the blond guy glared back.

This guy is quite good at acting! Time for me to fake punch him and be heroic! Tai thought.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile . . .

Syaoran and Rei stood silently, watching with rising anticipation.

"This is like watching a movie." Rei said.

"Hey, guys, am I late?" Eriol asked, popping up behind them.

"No, Eriol, in fact, you're just in time." Syaoran said, not taking his eyes off the action between Tai and the stranger Eriol found to act out their plan.

"Oh, okay, because I thought I was late and--hey, what are you guys watching? Shouldn't we be starting the plan soon? Sakura will be home by the time we're done setting up if you guys don't help out!" Eriol said.

"The plan is going great! That guy you found is very good at acting angry and mad! After Tai fake punch him, Sakura will be in love with Tai for sure!" Syaoran grinned, continue to watch as Tai and the blond haired boy argued.

"Fake punches me? That Tai guy is going to only **fake** the punch right?" a voice asked.

"Don't worry, Larry, Tai will definitely fake it. You can trust him." Eriol said. Syaoran turned around in curiosity.

"Who are you?" he asked a boy around their age with black hair and brown eyes. He's around their age, but wore a different school uniform, meaning he's not from Tomoeda.

"Oh, this is Larry. He's from my old school before I moved to Tomoeda. He's my friend, and he's our age. He's the guy I asked to help us carry out the plan." Eriol explained.

At this, both Syaoran and Rei's eyes widen.

"WHAT?!?!" the two of them asked frantically.

"What????" Eriol asked back, just as frantically.

"If that's the guy you asked to help carry out the plan . . ." Rei asked, pointing at Larry.

"THEN WHO IS THAT OUT THERE?!?!!?" Syaoran exclaimed, pointing at the blond guy.

"I don't know . . . hey, was that a trick question?" Eriol asked dumbly.

"That guy really WAS trying to harass Sakura then!!!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Oh no!"

Just then Syaoran, Eriol, Rei and Larry all heard Tai's voice shouting. They quickly turn their attention back to Tai.

"If you don't leave Sakura alone, I'll punch the daylights out of you!" Tai threatened.

"Oh yeah? If you're so strong, GO AHEAD AND TRY!!" the blond guy threatened.

"Hey, I know that guy!" Larry spoke up.

"You do???" Syaoran asked. Then he noticed that both the blond haired boy and Larry were wearing the same school uniform, meaning they're from the same school.

"Yeah, he's Jacob. He's the school's biggest jerk, but he's a really good captain when it comes to wrestling!" Larry said.

"WRESTLING?!?!?!" Syaoran, Rei and Eriol exclaimed. They heard Tai's voice again.

"Yeah, when I punch the daylights out of you, just don't cry." Tai said, getting his fist ready . . .

* * *

Sugar Pink: Ooohh, what's going to happen now? Haha, please tune in to the next chapter of **A Preschool Prank Romance! **to find out! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't too crappy. I kind of rushed it, to tell the truth . . . eheheh.

R/R!! It'll make me happy! haha


	10. Mastermind Syaoran, Clueless Sakura

**

* * *

Sugar Pink:** I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry!!!!! Yes, I know it's summer vacation for me, and that I should have UPDATED A LONG TIME AGO but I was just too lazy...enjoying the sunshine, hanging out with friends...haha!

Well, the most important thing, of course, is a HUGE THANK-YOU to all those who reviewed the previous chapters! Thanks a WHOLE bunch for all your support!! You guys are the best!!

Please R/R this chapter too!

* * *

A Preschool Prank Romance

Chapter 10: Mastermind Syaoran, Clueless Sakura

* * *

"Yeah, when I punch the daylights out of you, just don't cry." Tai said, getting his fist ready . . .

He aimed . . .

He rose his fist into the air . . .

Jacob grabbed his fist before it could reach his face. Tai's eyes widen comically.

"Hey, dude, what are you doing?!" Tai questioned in confusion. Gee, some people just doesn't know how to follow an already written plan!

"Something I should have done a couple minutes earlier," Jacob sneered as he flung Tai to the ground. Sakura gasped.

"Hey! You can't do that to him!!" she yelled.

"Well, I just did, and you're going to--"

"Jacob Wilson!!!! What do you think you're doing?!?!?!?!" a screechy feminine voice screamed.

"Uh oh . . ." Jacob winced from the tone.

"You were flirting with another girl behind my back, weren't you?!" a girl with sandy blond hair marched up to them in a huff, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura.

"Candy! It's a misunderstanding! You don't understand!" Jacob said in a hurry.

"Yeah, if I get a penny every time I heard **that** line, I'll be rich by now." Candy rolled her eyes. "It's over!" and with that, she marched away, while a moaning Jacob followed behind her begging for forgiveness.

Sakura could do nothing but stare. That . . . big . . . bully was scared of his girlfriend?!?! Wow!

"Hey, are you okay?!" a familiar voice asked. Sakura turned around to find Syaoran standing there behind her, his amber eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But Tai . . ." Sakura glanced down at Tai, who looked as if he fainted.

"Don't worry about him," Rei said. "Eriol, Larry, and I would get him home."

"We will?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, we will." Rei confirmed. "Syaoran, you better walk Sakura the rest of the way home . . . just in case that Jacob guy, or some other guy, comes along."

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, ok. Ready?" he asked Sakura.

"Yeah . . . will he be okay?" she asked, glancing at Tai who was being lift onto Eriol's shoulders.

"I think he just fainted. Good thing Candy came along, or who knows what Jacob would have done." Larry said.

"That guy is scared of his girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but Jacob always flirts with other girls, and Candy always comes along and bust him. And every time they said they would break up, but they never do." Larry said.

"Oh . . . hey!!! You guys saw that Candy girl come and screamed at the blond guy???" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we did." Syaoran answered.

"That means . . . you saw the whole thing happen and didn't even bother to come out while I was being harassed?!?!!?" Sakura glared her emerald green eyes at Syaoran.

Syaoran gulped. "Uh oh . . ." with that being said, he started to run off, with Sakura chasing him close behind.

"Syaoran Li, you come back here this instant!!! I'm not done yelling at you yet!!!!!"

* * *

Next day

* * *

"Well, that plan sure went well." Rei commented sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"Oh, be quiet! I'm thinking." Syaoran scowled.

"About what?" Eriol asked as they all took their seats in the cafeteria.

"About another plan to get Sakura and Tai together so that she'll stop pretending that we're boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Syaoran grumbled.

"We could ask Tai to buy her flowers and give them to her in person. That will be very mushy." Eriol suggested.

Syaoran and Rei thought the plan over in silence. Finally, Eriol spoke up again.

"Well, if you guys think the plan is stupid--"

"IT'S THE MOST BRILLIANT PLAN EVER!" both Syaoran and Rei exclaimed.

"Ah, I always knew I was a genius." Eriol complimented himself.

"Come on, let's go find Tai right now and tell him the plan!" Syaoran said, bolting out of his seat with Eriol and Rei following him.

* * *

Later

* * *

"No, no, no! I refuse to go by that plan!" Tai protested.

"Why not?!" Syaoran asked, getting annoyed.

"For one thing, I don't have the money for flowers! I'm broke!" Tai said.

"That's your excuse? No MONEY?!!?" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Well, actually, we can't really do anything about it if he's broke." Rei reasoned.

"But, if you'll buy the flowers for me to give to Sakura...." Tai grinned.

"Who me? No way!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Well, it's not my fault if you're too cheap for it." Tai said. Syaoran thought about it over.

Well, if I just pay for the flowers, then Sakura will be off my back for as long as I live. It's a small fee to pay, Syaoran thought to himself.

"Okay, deal. I'll go buy the flowers today after school. You go pick them up and head for the daycare centre to find Sakura around 5:00 when the preschool thing is over." Syaoran said.

"You got yourself a deal." Tai grinned.

"And you," Syaoran smirked, "will get yourself a new girlfriend."

* * *

After school that day

* * *

"Let's go to Aki's Floral." Rei suggested as the three of them headed out the school's big doors.

"They have the best flowers there." Eriol added, "I think my uncle brought his flowers there when he proposed to my aunt."

"Yeah, the best flowers, and **the most expensive**!!" Syaoran said loudly. "We need someplace that sells cheaper flowers."

"Then why don't you go to the corner store? I think it was fifty cents for a pot of daisies." Eriol said.

"That's a bit **too** cheap." Syaoran sighed. What he needed was someplace with nice flowers for a reasonable price. Suddenly, a light bulb flashed in his head.

"I know the place! Aki's Floral!!" Syaoran said.

"That's what we suggested earlier!" Rei and Eriol exclaimed, sweatdropping anime style.

"Yeah, but today is different! My sister's boyfriend's mom is the wife of the owner! She works there today and she'll give us a discount!!"

"Gee, I wonder what stopped you from realizing that earlier." Rei sighed as the three of them made a mad dash for Aki's Floral.

* * *

At the Flower shop

* * *

"Syaoran! Are you looking for your sister? My son and her just left a couple minutes ago." Mrs. Aki said. She's a woman in her mid 40's.

"Oh no, Mrs. Aki, I'm not looking for my sister. I'm here to buy some flowers." Syaoran said.

"Oh, really?" Mrs. Aki looked amused. "For a girl?"

"Uh..." Syaoran started, unsure of how to answer.

"Of **course** it's for a girl! Don't be shy to admit it, Syaoran." Rei sniggered. Syaoran turned around and glared at him.

"You guys are not helping." Syaoran muttered to his friends so that Mrs. Aki couldn't hear him. Rei and Eriol snickered again.

"We'll wait for you outside then." Rei grinned, as he and Eriol walks out. Syaoran turned back to Mrs. Aki.

"Um...about my friends...they said really weird things sometimes and--"

"Oh, don't worry about that, dear. It's very sweet of you to give flowers to your girlfriend." Mrs. Aki smiled.

Syaoran's eyes widen. "No, no, she's not my--"

"Now, what kind would you want? I'll give them to you for free, since you're such a sweet boy to give your girlfriend flowers. My son was very shy when he gave flowers to your sister for the first time." Mrs. Aki smiled.

"Uh...do you have...pink cherry blossoms?" Syaoran asked.

"Ah yes, pink cherry blossoms. Here they are." Mrs. Aki picked up a bouquet of soft pink cherry blossoms wrapped with clear paper and tied with a white ribbon for decorations at the bottom. It was truly beautiful.

"Yeah! Those are perfect!" Syaoran grinned. _Won't Sakura just be madly in love with Tai when he give her those!_

"Do you want to take them with you now? A card perhaps?" Mrs. Aki offered.

"Um, no thanks. My friend will come by later to...uh...pick them up for me." Syaoran lied. _Well, it is the truth, somehow. Tai **is** coming to pick them up._

"Ah, I see. Well, then I'll give them to your friend to hand it to you when he drops by later." Mrs. Aki smiled. "What's the name of this girl that you're giving flowers to?"

"Oh, um...her name's Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran said.

"Ah, so that's why you decided to get her cherry blossoms."

"Um, yeah...her name reminds me of...the pretty cherry blossom petals in spring." Syaoran fibbed. _I'm going to hate myself for complimenting her name!_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile

* * *

Tomoyo sighed as she strolled home alone. Sakura has to go to the daycare today. _Hey, mom told me to pick up a birthday cake for cousin Madeline's party this weekend,_ Tomoyo remembered as she passed by the bakery that's next to Aki's Floral.

Turning the corner to get to the bakery, Tomoyo paused as she saw Syaoran inside Aki's Floral. _Hmm...what is Li-kun doing inside?_

Deciding that it was none of her business, Tomoyo continued to stroll down the corner towards the bakery. Suddenly, she heard Rei's voice spoke up.

"So, Syaoran, did you pick out the flowers for Sakura?"

Tomoyo paused. So **that's** was why Li-kun was doing in the flower shop! He's getting flowers for Sakura-chan! But why would he do that? Unless...

"Yes, I did, and thanks for all the teasing back there, you guys." Syaoran scowled. Rei and Eriol laughed.

"So, Tai is going to come by and deliver them around 5:00 right?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go. I'm already late for preschool." Tomoyo watched as the three of them walked away from Aki's Floral. Squealing to herself, Tomoyo whipped out her cell phone and started to dial the number of the daycare centre.

****

"No, Miko, if you want orange, you have to use red and yellow." Sakura instructed a little girl.

"But Miko wants blue and red!"

"That will make purple."

"Miko wants orange!!!" the little girl pouted. Sakura sighed. As adorable as these little munchkins were, she's not sure how much more she could handle.

"Sakura," Mutsumi called, "telephone for you."

"I'm coming." Sakura said. Walking pass all the screaming and giggling kids, Sakura finally reached the phone. "Hello?"

"SAKURA!!" a voice that Sakura knew too well screeched excitedly.

"Tomoyo! Hi!" Sakura said, rubbing her ear. "What's up? Why did you call?"

"Li-kun brought you flowers!!" Tomoyo said.

"Huh?"

"I just saw Li-kun and his friends walk out of Aki's Floral! I heard him say he got you **flowers** and that Tai will deliver them to you!!"

"Whoa, Tomoyo calm down! First of all, there is no way on earth that Syaoran Li would buy **me** flowers. And second of all, eve if he did, why would he asked Tai to deliver them?"

"Maybe he's shy!"

"Tomoyo, I really need to get back to the kids now...I think Miko is mixing blue and red trying to get orange..." Sakura winced, looking at the little four years old girl back at the table.

"Okay then, but just don't act too shock when Tai delivers you those flowers from Li-kun." Tomoyo laughed, hanging up.

Rolling her emerald green eyes, Sakura made her way back to Miko.

"Sorry, I'm late, Mutsumi!" a voice apologized breathlessly. Sakura turned her head to see Syaoran Li standing at the door, looking as if he just did a three miles run non stop to get here.

"It's ok, Syaoran. What kept you?" Mutsumi asked.

"Uh...I had to take care of something." Syaoran said, sitting down to catch his breath.

* * *

Later

* * *

"Okay, your mommy is here, Miko." Sakura said.

"Mommy!!" Miko yelled happy, leaping into her mother's arms. It was around 5:00.

Tai should be here soon, Syaoran thought.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Hmm...Syaoran said his friend would come and pick up the flowers for him. It's almost closing time." Mrs. Aki frowned. Suddenly, she noticed a pile of cards on the counter. Smiling, she picked one up.

"I should give Syaoran a card for the flowers." Mrs. Aki decided and picked up a pen. On the card, she wrote

To Sakura,

Your name reminds me of the pretty cherry blossom petals in spring.

From Syaoran Li.

"There, just like what he said, word for word." Mrs. Aki smiled, slipping the card into the bouquet of cherry blossoms, feeling happy that she did a good deed.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up the flowers that Syaoran Li ordered earlier." Tai said.

"Ah, yes, here they are." Mrs. Aki said, handing Tai the flowers.

* * *

Back at the daycare

* * *

"Hey, Sakura." Syaoran said.

"What do you want? Are you planning to stick another 'kick me' sign on my back?" Sakura asked.

"Not at all. Hey, isn't that Tai?" Syaoran grinned, looking into the distance. Sakura froze. What did Tomoyo say about Tai delivering flowers for her from Syaoran again?

Sakura looked up to see that it **was** Tai coming towards them, a bouquet of cherry blossom flowers in hand.

"Good evening, Sakura. These are for you." Tai said, holding out the bouquet.

"Um...thanks." Sakura said tentatively, taking the flowers from Tai. She peered down to find that it was the best cherry blossoms she had ever seen. It was the softest pink and there was a card. Slowly, Sakura picked up the card....

* * *

Sugar Pink: Okay, I so meant to update earlier, but I have a lot of tests for next week! Three actually...so leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll try my best to update sooner next time!

R/R! (it really cheers me up!)


	11. Syaoran's Realization

**Sugar Pink:** Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for this story! I hope you all haven't forgot about this and will continue to support me!Please R/R!

* * *

**A Preschool Prank Romance **

Chapter 11: Syaoran's Realization

Sakura glanced at the card in the flowers.

To Sakura,

Your name reminds me of the pretty cherry blossom petals in spring.

From Syaoran Li.

Sakura frowned. _Something isn't right..._she thought. She glanced up from the card, directly into Syaoran's amber eyes.

Why is she looking at me like that...? She should be jumping into Tai's arms in joy, Syaoran thought to himself. Suddenly, he noticed that Sakura's emerald eyes were fixed in a glare.

"Uh...Sakura?" Syaoran asked tentatively.

"You! You just wrote this card and got Tai to deliver it so you can humiliate me in some nasty way that I can't think of yet!" Sakura accused.

"What?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"Hmph!" Sakura huffed. She threw the flowers on the ground and walked away. Confused, Syaoran bend over and examined the flowers.

Wrote what card? I don't remember writing a...

Suddenly, his blood ran cold as he saw the card in the pile of cherry blossoms. _Uh oh..._

**

* * *

**

"And he just gave it to me, like it was **his** idea!" Sakura huffed on the phone.

"Maybe, Syaoran was just shy to give them to you personally." Tomoyo suggested.

""No, I bet he did it to show off that we're dating, and then he can go and tell everyone how I begged him to be my boyfriend." Sakura rolled her emerald eyes.

"Aren't you being a little too harsh on him?"

"Tomoyo! If I were any other girl, I would have thought that Li Syaoran is in love with me. And if I had believed that, he'll be leading me on!" Sakura said.

"Maybe he really does like you."

"That will happen when the moon turns pink!" Sakura pointed out.**

* * *

**

"Good morning, Sakura." Syaoran greeted the next day.

"Don't try to embarrass me again, Li. Being seen with you is embarrassing enough." Sakura said.

Syaoran felt a tiny bit of pain at her words, but he quickly brushed it off. "Why are you mad at me now? Why can't I give you flowers?"

"And why did you get Tai to give them to me then?"

"Because I was shy?" Syaoran replied cheekily. Ignoring him, Sakura walked on. Syaoran was about to run up to catch up to her again, when he felt a tug at his arm. It was Tai.

"Syaoran, we need another plan to make Sakura become my girlfriend." Tai said.

"Um...I'll think of one soon." Syaoran said. Suddenly, making Sakura Tai's girlfriend doesn't sound too appealing.

"How about I get a guitar and play a love song for her? Or should we try that flower trick again? Or how about we-"

"Listen, Tai! I said I will think of one later. I'm busy now, so bye!" Syaoran said quickly. He rushed to class.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran sat down near the cherry tree during lunch. He was the first one there today._I need a plan to get Sakura and Tai together. What can I do? _Syaoran sat in silence as he ate his chocolate bar. All of a sudden, a brilliant plan popped into his head.

_I can openly humiliate Sakura, or I can play a mean trick that will make her cry. Tai will be there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart, and she will be so in love with him! Of course...it will mean that she might hate me for the rest of her life..._

"Hey, Li, thought of a plan yet?" Tai's voice said, snapping Syaoran out of his daydreams.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked up. _Should I tell Tai about it? He'll be more than happy to help, but..._

"Well?" Tai questioned.

"No...not yet. I don't have a good plan as of now." Syaoran lied. Shrugging, Tai went away. Syaoran slumped against the tree trunk.

I had the most brilliant plan...but...how come I didn't feel like sharing it to make it work?

"Where is everyone?" a familiar melodic voice asked. Syaoran looked up again. It was Sakura.

"Uh, good question." he replied dumbly.

"I guess it's the two of us today." Sakura shrugged, sitting down.

"Yeah, without Tomoyo and Eriol here, let's just hope we don't kill each other." Syaoran grinned. He observed as Sakura opens her lunchbox.

Her eyes are such a pretty shade of green, he noted.

He noticed that she has fried rice and dumplings for lunch today. Grinning, Syaoran reached into her lunchbox with his own pair of chopsticks and stole a dumpling.

"Hey!" Sakura objected. "That was mine!"

"Oh, so sorry." Syaoran smirked, stuffing it in his mouth. "Ah, that was good."

Ignoring him, Sakura tried to steal a fried shrimp from his box.

"Oh no, you don't!" Syaoran said, blocking her chopsticks with his. Soon, they were engaged in a battle of chopsticks. In the end, Sakura won and stole a shrimp.

"I win!" she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"That's because I let you win."

"Oh, don't be a sore loser." Sakura said, stuffing the shrimp in her mouth. Syaoran felt the urge to smile at her cuteness. So he did.

"Why are you smiling?"

"So now I'm not allowed to smile?"

"No...it's just...rare to see you do that. for no reason at all." Sakura said. She decided that she liked it better when Syaoran smile. It made him look more cute and attractive than he already was.

**

* * *

**

Ater lunch that day, Syaoran was walking back home with Eriol and Rei. he was telling his two friends the strage behaviours he was experiencing with himself today

"...and I really did have a great plan, but somehow, I didn't tell Tai about it." Syaoran said.

"Why not?" Eriol asked.

"Because I think the plan would work...too well." Syaoran said.

"Too well?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like Tai and Sakura might actually get together."

"Syaoran...that's not working **too** well...that's the way it's **supposed** to work." Rei reminded.

"I know, but...oh, and I smiled for no reason today."

"No reason at all?"

"Yeah, no reason at all. I don't usually do that, do I?"

"Are you sure it's not reason at all?"

"Well, maybe it's something Sakura did, but..."

"You have a crush on Sakura." Rei said bluntly.

"What? No, I don't!" Syaoran objected.

"Yes, you do." Reiol agrees.

"Eriol, you agree too?" Syaoran gaped at his friends.

"By the way, I heard Sakura is going out with Tai after school today. I think he won her over by playing a love song for her on his guitar." Rei said.

"What! I told him not to do that! I told him that idea sucked! I told him that he shouldn' do anything until I tell him to!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"You're jealous." Rei observed.

"Am not!" Syaoran said childishly.

"You are too! Look at you, you would even believe that Sakura would go out with Tai." Eriol said.

"You mean it isn't **true**?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course not."

For no reason at all, or sohe wants to believe, Syaoran felt a wave of relief wash over him.

**

* * *

**

**That evening**

* * *

Later that night, Syaoran logged on to his computer. He found new emails. 

"Junk...junk...junk...oh, here's something from Tomoyo." Syaoran opened the email from Tomoyo. It was an email survey. The title reads:

This is an email survey! Copy and pate this ENTIRE email onto a new one, and change all the answers so that they apply to you! Next, send it to all your friends, and they will know more details about you!

(AN: You've all done surveys like those before, right? Hopefully you all have and knows what I'm talking about lol)

Syaoran read over Tomoyo's answers quickly. Feeling bored, he decided to play along with the stupid survey. It was the first time he had done one of these.

**Name:** Syaoran Li

**Eye colour:** light brown**Hair colour:** chocolate coloured

**Height: **5"7

**Ethnicity: **Chinese

**Do you like your name: **it's okay

**Your dream boyfriend/girlfriend would have what colour eyes: **green...a shade of emerald.

**What colour hair: **light brown

**What sport would they play: **cheerleading...so she can cheer for me on my soccer games!

**Where would your ideal first date location be:** the park maybe?

**What would the personality of your ideal boyfriend/girlfriend be: **naive, talkative, and is always happy

**Would the name of your ideal boyfriend/girlfriend be name after anything or anyone: yesIf so, what or who:** she will be named after a flower...maybe a cherry blossom

At this point, Syaoran stopped typing. Quickly, he scrolled up to see what he had typed. And suddenly, he realized, they were all describing a single person. _Argh! What's wrong with me? I'm suppose to havea crushon Kumiki, remember?_ Syaoran argued. _Yes, but she ahs a boyfriend already. Andwhat'sso bad aboutliking Sakura?_ Another part of him argued back.Sighing, Syaoran decided he's better off not doing the survey.

**

* * *

**

**Next morning at school**

* * *

"You're right." Syaoran said to Rei the next day. 

"I'm always right." Rei beamed. "What am I right about this time?"

"I do have a crush on Sakura." Syaoran groaned, slumping against the lockers. "Why! Why do I have to have a crush on her! Of all the girls there are in Tomoeda, it has to be **her**!"

"How did you figured it out that you like her?" Rei asked.

"I was filling out Tomoyo's email survey and most of the description was Sakura's." Syaoran said.

"Wow...you fill out those things? Man, you're sad." Rei laughed.

"Okay, wise guy, what do I do now?"

"Ask her out."

"You think she will accept me?"

"Come on! This is Sakura we're talking about. Do **you** think she will?" Rei asked.

"Not at all." Syaoran sighed. "But other girls seems to think I'm good looking. And asking her out shouldn't be too hard."

**

* * *

**

Syaoran dashed into his math class just as the second bell rang. The teacher was late. He noticed Sakura in her usual seat, daydreaming again. He sate next to her.

"Hi."

Sakura seem to snap out of her daydreams. "Oh...hi."

Syaoran took a deep breath. _This is it...the moment to ask..._ he thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt his cheeks grew warm at the idea of asking Sakura out. What would she think?

"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked. this time there was no sarcasm in his voice as he said _Sakura-chan_.

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura replied. Syaoran was surprised at how there were no sarcasm i her voice either.

"I just wanted to ask you if you would-"

"Okay, class!" the sensei interrupted. Syaoran groaned silently. "Today I will be handing back your tests."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. _I had the perfect chance...and the teacher ruined it!_ He picked up his paper as the teacher placed it on his desk. A bright red mark made by a marker was on it. It says

100! Well done!

Nothing new. Syaoran glanced over at Sakura's paper. It was a 55.

"Sakura, that mark is an improvement from last time. However, I think you should be doing much better. I don't think you will be able to pull your marks up high enough for me to pass you." the sensei said.

"Okay...I promise I will try harder next time, sensei." Sakura said. Syaoran could see that she was really upset. As far as he knew, Sakura had studied quite a lot for this test. Math just doesn't come easy for her.

Suddenly, Syaoran had a brilliant idea.

"Sensei, I have an idea. Can I tutor Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked.

* * *

Sugar Pink: Yay, another chapter added! Please R/R this chapter you guys! I hope I haven't lost any of your support! You guys are the best

****

Please also check out my new story, called Fate's Journey and leave a comment for that one too!

R/R! Thanks!

Sugar Pink


End file.
